Stockholm syndrome (EN)
by Badi-otaku
Summary: Psychological phenomenon in which hostages express empathy and sympathy and have positive feelings toward their captors, sometimes to the point of defending and identifying with them. Far Cry 3. Rated M for: bad language, violence/ torture, drug, sex...
1. Chapter 1

**New story about Far Cry 3! Yeah I know, again… This time it will be a fanfiction in several chapters. **

**As you may have noticed, I post an English version and a French version. The reason is that my main character is French, so I will integrate with here and there the words in French. So originally, my story is in English. But as I'm afraid to speak evil in this language that I do not control completely, as some prefer to read in French, I also wrote in French.**

**Here, I'll stop bothering you and let you read. Enjoy!**

* * *

« Stockholm syndrome »

Chapter 1

**-Hola, chica. ¿Has descansado bien****?** The man said quietly while she tried to wake-up. **Anda, despertate. **He kept saying.

When she managed to regain full consciousness, the first thing she saw was two wonderful green eyes. She was inevitably attracted by their depth. She was admiring them. But her thoughts were interrupted by finger snaps.

**-¿Chica? ¿Estás conmigo?** He called her.

She realized her situation. She saw the man who was squat in front of her. She felt her tied hands above her head, the rope which was burning her wrists. She remembered what happened before: the beach, the pirates, the knockdown, the blackout. She has been kidnapped. A shiver of fear ran through her whole body when the man took her chin with his rough hand. She quickly turned her head to avoid facing him. He insisted and forced her to raise her head.

**-Shhhh, look at me.** He said quietly.

He was staring at her face. He was exploring each feature of her face. Her deep blue eyes, her fine nose, her luscious lips, her beautiful blond hair.

**-Hermosa…** He marveled.

She was embarrassed. She didn't know this man. She didn't want to be touched by this man. Despite his rather ordinary appearance, he was creepy. He wore a Mohawk. He had a scary scar running up the left side of his skull. He wore a dirty red tank top, green trousers and black rangers. Two hand guns and a hunting knife were hanging on his belt.

He released his grip, stood up and took something in his back pocket. She noticed it was her passport. He was reading it, pacing back and forth in front of the girl sitting on the floor.

**-So, Emilie Durand, from France, huh?** He looked at her. **Huh?** She didn't answer. **You have lost your tongue, **_**Mademoiselle**_**? **He teased. **Anyway, **he continued,** eighteen years old, hum, well, the young ones are sold for lots of money.**

**-S-sold?** Emilie started to panic.

He pretended to be sorry.

**-Oh shit, I just spoilt the surprise. Too bad!**

**-You sell human beings? You're awful!**

**-No, no, no, I'm a business man! **

He approached her, leaned over her and gently caressed her cheek with the back of his fingers.

**-And you, you're going to make me lots of money**. He smirked. _**Tu es une très jolie jeune fille.**_ He said in French.

He stood up and continued to speak for himself.

**-Sinceramente, tengo muchas ganas de mantenerte para mí solo.**

**-¡Yo, no soy un objeto, libérame, hijo de puta!** She shouted.

He was surprised. He turned around to face her.

**-¿Hablas español? ¡Que sorpresa! Tienes muchas cualidades. **

His mood suddenly changed: he grabbed a fist of her hair and pulled, she groaned in pain.

**-But don't try to disrespect me again, ****perra****, otherwise I rip your head off, ****has comprendido****?**

Emilie nodded. She didn't want to anger him further. He released his grip and she lowered her head. He started to ask her few questions.

**-So, height? Weight? Measurements?**

She didn't answer; this kind of things didn't concern him! He started to be annoyed by her silence; he took one of his guns and aimed it at Emilie's head.

**-If you don't help me, it won't work, so be a nice bitch and answer me!**

Emilie was shaking with fear, she saw the barrel of the gun pointed at her, and she didn't want to die.

**-Height?**

**-1, 70 m.**

She gave in.

**-Weight?**

**-60 kg.**

**-Measurements?**

It was the most intrusive question that she has been asked ever, she wasn't even sure she knew it. However, she answered.

**-85 C, 65, 70.**

**-Wow, it makes you want.** He responded with a smirk.

She was terribly embarrassed by his comment. But not as embarrassed as when he asked the next question.

**-Are you virgin?**

She even doubted that she heard well.

**-What?** She asked.

**-I'm asking you if your little pussy has already been fucked!**

The vulgarity of his sentence shocked her a bit, she answered, barely audible.

**-I-I'm v-virgin.**

**-There, that wasn't so hard, was that? Is there another thing to add? Sickness, whatever?**

**-No.**

He turned around and exited the bamboo cage where they were. Another man called him, approaching him. He wore a shirt with a suite jacket and jeans. He had a golden chain around his neck.

**-Vaas? Have you finished with the French girl?** The new man asked with a thick south-African accent.

**-Yeah. She told me everything, normally. **The pirate answered.

**-How much you think we can demand?**

**-Three million easily, maybe more**.

The man with the Mohawk gave the other a clipboard, he took it, adding:

**-I like when it goes like this. **The two sneered.

So she will indeed be sold, three million? She had the impression that her body didn't belong to her anymore. She wanted to hide. To hide in a hole where anyone could find her and stay there forever. She felt undressed. She felt weak and vulnerable.

**-When I find a buyer, I will come here to bring her to the south, it wouldn't be so long. In the time, you do whatever you want but don't damage the merchandise. **The man in the suit said before leaving.

**-Don't worry, I'll be careful.** The other replied.

He started to leave too but Emilie called him by what seemed to be his name.

**-Vaas?**

He turned and looked at her.

**-What?**

**-W-Where are t-they?**

**-Who?**

**-Where are my sisters?**

She asked gently not to irritate him.

**-Sisters? You talk about the two ****chicas ****who were with you?**

She nodded. A smirk appeared on the pirate's lips.

**-Don't worry; I haven't killed them, not yet.**

To these words, he left for good. She started to worry. Worry about her two sisters. All the three had been kidnapped by those pirates. But she was alone, locked in this cage, like an animal. She was hungry, she was thirsty, and the sun was burning her skin. Her whole body was hurting. Her clothes were dirty. She couldn't do anything. She wanted to cry but she didn't manage.

She finally fell asleep, thinking about her family, her home, what she wouldn't give for going home? To exit this hell?

* * *

**Well, that's it for this chapter. I hope you liked it. But for the next chapter, I need you. I'd like your opinion because I hesitate between the two: Vaas x OC or Hoyt x OC? As the title suggests, my character will take a liking to one of his captors, but which one? So tell me if you have a preference. Otherwise, thank you for reading and bye bye!**

**Badi-otaku \(^o^)/**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back with chapter 2, thank you all for your review, it really encourages me. The greater part of you advised me to choose Vaas x OC. Even if the other option would be interesting since there are almost no fanfic with this pairing, I think I have more ideas for the story with Vaas x OC pairing. Therefore, I follow your advice. Happy reading!**

* * *

Stockholm syndrome

Chapter 2

_**-We should arrive soon, guys, you'll see, it's worth it!**__ He said while he was driving the boat._

_**-Are you sure you, Doug? Because we see nothing!**__ I replied, looking over the horizon.  
_

_**-Yes there, there is something! **__Jake added; pointing what seemed to be an island.  
_

_**-Yeah, that's it guys. This is Rook Island, paradise on Earth.**__ Doug stated.  
_

_**-Here we go! Woohoo!**__ Ryan shouted, raising his arms.  
_

_We were on the ship that sailed all paces to the island, to adventure. There were my two sisters, two boys we had met yesterday at a party and Doug, the DJ of the party who had told us about this island. An island where everything was permitted, where we could do what we wanted.  
_

_Despite our prohibitions, my little sister had insisted on coming with us (not to say that she made a scene). Anyway, I didn't care about her, we have already accepted that she come with us on vacation, I wasn't going to let her spoil it too. _

_We were now on the beach; we enjoyed the sun, the land scape, the clear water of the ocean. I felt the sand slipping between my toes, the little breeze caressing my face gently.  
_

_We drank, danced, and laughed. We were imagining we were alone in the world. We were imagining we were the masters of the world.  
_

_Until a gunshot was heard. Ryan fell to the ground, a bloody hole in the head. Panic seized us, everything went so fast. Men arrived from nowhere, screaming. I couldn't see my sisters. Jake fell in turn. The screams and gunfire tore the silence of the bay. I heard a man shouting orders. _

_**-Don't kill the girls, coños, we need them alive!  
**_

_In no time, my vision became blurred; I felt an extreme pain in my head. And then nothing, all went silent.  
_

Emilie woke with a start. A nightmare. No, a memory. She began to wonder; why the hell did she follow this boy, Doug? He seemed nice; he promised great things, he promised paradise. Result? It was hell. What idiot!

She then took her time to consider her situation and possibly develop a plan to escape. She wasn't attached to the cage anymore. But she was still alone. It was dark; the soft light of the moon didn't allow her to look beyond the cage. She could, even so, see a figure approaching. She knew who it was when she heard him say:

**-Ah, la chica is awake.**

Vaas stood in front of her, crouched and handed her something between the bars.

**-Here, I brought you something to eat.** It was a bowl of rice.

She didn't move; she stared into his eyes, hesitating to take what he gave her.

**-You don't want? Maybe you prefer meat; I have a nice piece between my legs if you want.** He joked with a lecherous smile.

His words disgusted her. She still was hesitating, but her stomach ordered her to eat. She gave way quickly. She grabbed the bowl and ate its contents. When she had finished, he stated:

**-And what do you say if you are well-mannered?**

**-T-thank you.** She had no desire to thank this man, but as he was unpredictable and he gets angry easily, she preferred to obey.

**-Good. **He said with a smirk.

He sat up and opened the cage door, went up to her, took her arm to lift and made out with him.

**-Where are we going?** She asked hesitantly.

**-You had told me you had two sisters?**

She nodded. He was leading her to them? She followed him without flinching. He clutched her arm tightly. When they arrived at the middle of the camp, a pirate stopped them.

**-Vaas, we need you over there, it's urgent.**

Vaas sighed and dropped Emilie's arm. He began to follow the pirate who was leaving and said to the girl:

**-Don't move, I'll be back soon, chica.**

What? He left like that, alone, without being attached, without being monitored? There was hardly anyone to see her; the black of the night was covering the place. If she ran, nobody would see her. It was the perfect opportunity. But she thought. No, she couldn't leave without her sisters. Then she heard a scream.

**-Eh! Y a quelqu'un, détachez-nous bande d'enfoirés!**

*Hey! Is there someone, release us, you cocksuckers!*

It was her, Julie, her big sister; Emilie would recognize her voice among a thousand. Without lingering longer, the girl ran to join the source of the cry. She came to a stage. There were Julie and Iris attached to poles. They seemed to have been beaten and mistreated, as Emilie might be. Iris hardly moved, her head was hanging on her shoulders. When Julie saw her sister, it was as if she was hoping again. She whispered so as not to be heard.

**-Emilie, oh mon dieu, t'es là, libère-nous, vite avant qu'ils reviennent. ***Emilie, oh my god, you're here, untie us, quick before they come back.*

Emilie was petrified, she watched her sisters, she… hesitated? Why? She had a chance to run away with them, to escape this hell. But she was thinking about Vaas, if they were caught trying to escape, he would kill them.

**-Qu'est-ce que t'attends putain? ****Grouille, Em! **

*****What the fuck are you waiting for? Quick, Em! *

Live as a slave, or die with a bullet in the head? That was the question that revolved in Emilie's head.

**-Well, well. I see that the family is complete, poignant reunion.** A male voice joked behind her.

Vaas. Julie saw him approaching in the back of her sister. A look of despair appeared on her face. Emilie was still motionless. He was behind her, close, she felt him. He caused her a cold shudder when he laid his hands on her frail shoulders. She closed her eyes and breathed. Well, she couldn't escape. He put his mouth close to her ear and whispered to her:

**-Tu me les présentes?**

*Would you introduce them? *

She didn't answer. Her breathing quickened, her heart was beating in her chest as if it would explode. He removed his hand and took her wrist to bring her closer to the two hostages. He stopped at Iris. The face of the girl was contorted with terror at the sight of the pirate. He put a lock of her hair behind her ear before asking:

**-What's your name, niña? How old are you?**

She was silent. Emilie saw the anger growing into Vaas. She replied:

**-This is Iris, she is fourteen.**

He turned to the blonde, a little surprised look on his face and said with a smile on his lips:

**-I wasn't asking you, but thank you anyway,**

He paced his fingertips along her jawline, adding with a seductive voice:

**-Querida.**

«Querida »? A new nickname. Emilie was a little angry, she wasn't his « darling »! She was suddenly got out of her thoughts when Vaas took her arm to make her move. They were now in front of Julie. She was afraid of Vaas, but she tried not to show it. She resisted.

**-Release my sister, asshole!** She shouted spitting in his face.

He wiped his face before adding sarcastically:

**-You're a nice girl.**

He suddenly grabbed her neck with one hand and began to squeeze. Julie was suffocating, she writhed in pain. She felt her life getting away from her body while the pirate tightened more and more, smiling sadistically.

**-Stop it! Vaas, stop!** Emilie cried.

He did nothing. She grabbed his muscular arm and stared into his eyes.

**-Stop, I'm begging you!**

He stopped dead. Julie tried to catch her breath, she was coughing.

**-You're right, I have a better idea, come!** He said, getting her a little away from both girls.

He then placed her in front of them, took out a gun from his belt, loaded, disabled security and put it in Emilie's hands. She didn't understand. Why did he give her that? She would unfortunately find it out very soon.

He stood in turn behind the blonde; he put his hands on hers. Their bodies were bonded to one another. Emilie could feel his animal breath on her neck. They had their arms outstretched. They held in their hands the gun aimed to her sisters. He began to explain:

**-So, Querida, I want you to choose which of the two... will die and to put a fucking bullet in her skull.**

Emilie couldn't help gesticulate to escape the pirate. She was sobbing. How could he ask her to do such a thing? He was a monster. She wouldn't, she couldn't.

He tightened his grip on her body and whispered in her ear.

**-Shhhh, don't worry, it's easy, I'll help you.**

**-No, let me go, I can't, stop, sale monstre!** She was screaming and crying.

* fucking monster! *

**-Calm down, everything's fine. **He continued to whisper softly.

But seeing that she didn't stop, he got angry and shouted:

**-Oh! Shut the fuck up! OK? Shut the fuck up your fucking mouth!**

She immediately stopped, she was too afraid of him to resist him.

**-That's good, nice girl.** He spoke as if he was talking to a dog. He continued: **So you made your choice?**

He was moving the gun from side to side.

**-Her, or her...?**

Julie and Iris were frightened, terrified. Julie shouted to her sister:

**-Arrête, Em, fais pas ça!**

* Stop it, Em, don't do this! *

Of course she didn't want to do it. But she couldn't escape. He was holding her firmly. He also had his finger on the trigger and pressed more and more. The shot was going. She had no choice. Or rather one: Iris or Julie.

At this time, she thought something horrible: she didn't want to kill her big sister, she couldn't see her die, and she couldn't live without her. So, by default ... She pointed the gun at her little sister who was sobbing loudly. Vaas was pressing stronger. Emilie felt her heart exploded in her chest. She was going to do it; she was going to kill her own sister. She closed her eyes, bowed her head and fired.

BANG!

_She_ fired. She slowly opened her eyes and looked up to watch the lifeless body of Iris. Vaas departed Emilie to see the bullet hole in the middle of the bloody forehead of the victim.

**-Boom! Headshot!** He shouted applauding.

Emilie was still standing there, the gun still in her hand. Julie, who had witnessed the whole scene was shocked, she stared at her sister. She didn't do it, it wasn't possible! Emilie didn't know where she was. She tried to gather her ideas. She tried to organize her thoughts and to contain her emotions. Anxiety, fear, excitement; all the feelings imaginable crossed at that time. All, unless one: sadness. She wasn't even a little sad, why? Her sister died by her hands! Was she becoming a monster too?

Vaas retrieved his gun and left the place, holding Emilie by the waist.

**-Clean up that mess.** He ordered some of his men.

He took her back to her cage. She didn't resist, she did nothing but follow. She was still in shock. Once there, he pushed her inside, closed the door and went away, saying in a tone laughing:

**-See you later, Querida.**

When he had gone, she sat in a corner of her prison, brought her knees to her chest, she buried her head in her arms, and started to sob like a little girl.

* * *

**That it for this chapter! I hope you enjoyed and made you want to read more. Don't hesitate to post a review, it always makes me glad. Thank you for reading and bye bye!**

**Badi-otaku \(^o^)/**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! Chapter 3 is here, thank you again for your support. I would like to prevent that this chapter is a little violent (torture time!). Otherwise, happy reading!**

* * *

Stockholm syndrome

Chapter 3

That morning, Emilie was awakened by screams.

**-I told you: not the little girl, Vaas, shit!**

**-**_**She **_**fucking kill her, anyway she was already half dead!**

The two men were a few meters from the cage. She recognized the voices: Vaas and the guy with the golden chain.

**-Tell me at least that the parents had already paid.**

**-Yeah, I have the money.**

**-OK. Well, I go back to work in the south, don't do bullshit with the second, okay?**

The man started to leave, sighing.

**-Yeah, it's okay, Hoyt. Otherwise, what do I do with the first?** The pirate asked.

**-Whatever you want, she is worthless. **The other replied, looking over his shoulder.

A mean smile appeared on Vaas lips, he would have fun.

Emilie was still sitting on the floor, in the cage. The burning sunlight, thirst and fatigue was knocking her. Her vision was blurred. She distinguished Vaas's silhouette walking towards her. He now stood before her. She tried to speak a few words:

**-W-water...**

He smiled. He saw her dying in her prison, he loved it. But he wanted more, he wanted her to beg.

**-How do you ask politely?** He sneered.

She was silent. On the one hand, she was tired of always give in to his orders, to obey him like a little dog, to swallow her esteem before him. But on the other hand, she would die of thirst, is that life is not worth that sacrifice? At the same time, death would allow her to escape this hell she knew she would never leave. She said nothing. He began to get impatient. He took the bottle hanging from his belt, opened it and began to slowly pour its contents on the floor, before Emilie's eyes.

**-You don't want? It's a shame...**

Oh well!

**-I'm begging you, water!**

He stopped with a satisfied smile on his lips. He entered the cage and gave the bottle to Emilie who hastened to take it and drink the precious liquid it contained. There remained not much, she didn't ruin a drop. Vaas exulted; he gently stroked her hair, saying:

**-Bien, eres una bonita perra.** *Good, you're a nice dog. *

It was exactly what Emilie feared. She wasn't his dog, fuck! And human dignity, it told him something?

When she finished, she threw him the object she was holding.

**-Vas te faire foutre!** *Fuck you!*

**-Ha, you take it like that? I try to be kind, generous, and you thank me insulting me? That's the education they give you in France?**

She has angered him. He took her by the hair, rose and said in her ear:

**-I love to see you crawling to my feet, I love to see you suffer, I love to see you beg me, I love to see you cry...** He continued with a sensual voice: **it turns me on.**

She suffered; she stared at his green eyes. She wanted to strangle him, slaughter him, skin him. She wanted to scream all the rage she had in her. Cry all her fear and anxiety. But she did nothing. This was what he wanted, she wouldn't give him this pleasure, she would resist, she wouldn't give in, she wouldn't give in anymore.

He brought her out of the cage, still pulling on her hair. He tied her hands behind her back, waking up burns which were already on her wrists. He took her to a cabin, threatening her with a gun. Along the way, the pirates looked. They saw her dirty and ripped clothes that hid almost nothing of her body. They hissed, staring at her with an evil look, giggled behind her back. She decided to let it go, otherwise she couldn't contain herself.

They entered an almost empty and fairly dark room. The walls and floor were concrete. One small window lit up the room. There was only a chair in the center, full of blood as the ground. Tools were placed on a table, surely tools of torture. Chains were hanging on the walls and ceiling. The atmosphere was more than scary.

Vaas threw Emilie on the chair. He chained her on to it by the wrists and ankles. She couldn't move. She made no attempt to try to free herself; she knew it would be worthless. He began to walk around her like a predator with its prey.

**-So, you disrespect me, huh?**

He stopped in front of her. He then slapped her strongly on the cheek. The force of the blow caused her to lean to the side. She spat the blood she had in her mouth, stood up and began to stare into his eyes. No complaints, no moaning, no cry. She wouldn't satisfy his sadism, she wouldn't scream, wouldn't cry. Understanding her intention, Vaas said:

**-So you want to play this game? Okay, let's play!**

He took a packet of cigarettes from his pocket, pulled out and lit one. He inhaled and blew smoke on Emilie's face, she coughed. He was still turning around her.

**-What am I gonna do with you? There are so many choices; I don't know where to start.** He said sarcastically.

He put the burning cigarette on the young woman's forearm. She winced a little, but nothing more. He leaned his face close to hers and whispered:

**-Suffer... I love it...**

She didn't move. She just stared at him with a hateful look. He stopped what he was doing and approached the table where were the tools. He walked around his hand from right to left, pretending to choose one.

**-You see, the problem is that I musn't spoil you too. And this is really fucking boring.**

He took a knife. He repositioned himself before her, brandishing the blade and said with a smile:

**-Well, where do I start?** He gently slid the blade along Emilie's jawline. **Don't worry, I won't touch your pretty face, it is far too expensive. **He continued with a calm tone.

He began to lacerate the young woman's thigh. She felt her skin open under the edge of the blade. A burning pain crossed her body from all sides. Her muscles contracted, she gnashed her teeth, her flesh was torn. She let out a muffled groan. She did her best not to scream in agony. Vaas lost no crumb of the spectacle presented by Emilie's face. He stopped. He looked at his work, leaving a gaping wound from which was flowing the bright red liquid.

He put back the knife on the table. Emilie breathed out softly, closing her eyes. A tear rolled down her cheek. Her blood stained her shorts already soiled by dust and sweat.

**-You are resistant; it makes me want to make you scream even more. Be patient, you'll see; I'll make you regret coming to the world.** He said, passing his tongue between his teeth.

He then took a cutter. He approached the young woman suffering. He showed her the object he had in his hands.

**-Do you know what this object is used to?** He asked devilishly.

**- ¿Para castrar los hijos de puta como tú?** * To castrate the sons of a bitch like you? * She replied mockingly.

**-Perra, voy a enseñarte las buenas maneras!** * Bitch, I'll teach you good manners! *

At these words, he took Emilie's hand, pinched the nail of the little finger and pulled with all his strength. Tears filled her eyes and fell on her face in torrents. She grunted and moaned, biting her lips. Vaas tore the nail. The pain was almost unbearable, but yet, she was resisting again and again. She didn't flinch before the monster. She tried to be strong. Her hatred and anger outweighed the pain. He walked away from her, stopped and put his hands on his hips.

**-You know you're starting to piss me highly, puta? **He stated. **Fortunately, my imagination gives me lots of ideas. **He left the dirty saying: **Wait here, I'll be back.**

And where he wanted her to go? She was chained to a fucking chair! She was alone. She wiggled a bit to see how she could release herself. She tried to move in all directions, nothing to do. The chains were securely fastened. She gave up blowing loudly. She looked around, there might be a way. She thought of tools, they could perhaps cut the chains. But she was too far from them. She tried to move the chair to reach the table, but it was useless, it made her even more painful injuries. She once again capitulated. She tilted her head back and exhaled slowly.

She had nothing else to do but think. She thought of her murder yesterday. She had taken someone's life for the first time. And not just anyone: her own sister, with whom she had spent so much time, with whom she had played, laughed, cried, with whom she had quarreled, reconciled, comforted, that she had seen grow up, she had supported, she had loved. A flood of memories washed over her. She felt tears welling up in her eyes. She was becoming a monster too.

She was rescued from her thoughts by the shrill squeak of the metal door. She saw Vaas entering the room. He was holding a person by the arm.

**-Querida, I brought you something that will please you.** He said mockingly.

When he emerged from the shadows, Emilie recognized the person who was with him, Julie.

**-Julie, oh si tu savais comme je suis contente que tu sois là! *******Julie, oh if you knew how happy I am that you're here!* Emilie shouted, smiling.

Julie didn't answer. She just stared at her sister with a look of contempt, anger and hatred. Emilie's smile faded. Vaas made Julie sit on a chair right in front of Emilie.

**-Julie, dis-moi quelque chose, je t'en supplie… *******Julie, tell me something, please...*Emilie tried.

She was silent. Vaas looked as if he was attending a theater performance.

**-Espèce d'enfoirée de pétasse tarée qui pense qu'à son cul, tu me dégoûtes**. *Fucking selfish bitch, go fuck yourself, you disgust me.* Julie spit to Emilie with a hateful tone.

**- I wouldn't have liked it.** Vaas chuckled.

Emilie didn't believe it. She lost her words. She tried to say something anyway:

**-****Julie, qu'est-ce qu'il te prend, sœurette-** *Julie, what's wrong with you, sis-*

**-Ta gueule ! T'es pas ma sœur ! Ma sœur aurait jamais fait ça !** *Shut up! You're not my sister! My sister would never have done that!*

**-Ouch! It hurts.** Vaas commented.

Emilie was shocked. She resented? Obviously, Emilie could understand. But she had no choice! Emilie had trouble enduring her sister's words.

**-J'ai pas eu le choix, tu le sais, je ne voulais pas-** *I had no choice, you know it, I didn't want-*

**-Ferme-la ! Tu la tué, sale monstre!** *Shut up! You killed her, you're a monster!*

Julie cried all the tears from her body. She was mad with rage against Emilie. Vaas was standing next to the two girls. He pretended to be grieved:

**-What a pity, a family torn apart ... I would almost pour a tear.** **But I know how to cheer me up!**

He then took the knife that wounded Emilie and approached Julie. The latter didn't try to defend her. He positioned the blade on her neck.

**-No!** Emilie shouted.

**-Go ahead, do it.** Julie said, still staring at his sister.

**-Since you asked ... **Vaas answered.

Seeing the fatal moment arrive, Emilie declared:

**-Julie, je t'aime. ***Julie, I love you.*

**-Eh ben pas moi. *******Well, not me.*

She had just enough time to finish her sentence before Vaas slid the blade on her throat. A wave of blood spilled on the ground, before the wide-eyed Emilie. No! No! The young woman was upset, she was gone, she would never see her big sister she loved so much again. Her last words were like a dagger in her heart. The last words she said was to tell her she didn't love her. The emotional pain was worse than the physical pain. Emilie couldn't help but start crying, moaning. She creaked. Vaas grabbed her hair and lifted her head towards him.

**-So, what does it make you now? You always want to play the strong woman?**

She immediately stopped. No, she mustn't cry because of him. She still resisted once. She stared at him with a dark glare. You could see all his hatred on his face.

**-Boring to die ... **he said before he released her.

He sighed deeply. He walked into the room frantically, making round trips from one point to another in the room while she was staring at her sister's corps, lying on the floor. He suddenly stopped in front of her. He stared at her for a long time before approaching her and gently caressed her cheek. She tried to avoid his touch, turning her head. Her reaction made him smile. He crouched in front of her and put his hand on her unharmed thigh. She gesticulated once again to break the contact that disgusted her, vainly.

**-All things considered , you're right not to cry.** He began. **Family, it's useless, it isn't worth crying for it. Parents, brothers, sisters, it's all bullshit. You must forget them, you're here now, with me...**

Emilie was listening to him saying his words. She didn't know where it was going. Forget her family? It is impossible. It didn't take long to her to answer him curtly:

**-And what do you know about it, you, the family?**

He stood up and replied, pulling out a syringe from his pocket:

**-Oh, trust me; I have a good experience with it.**

With these words, he plunged the syringe in Emilie's arm. She was surprised and time she could do anything, she felt her body weaken. In a very short time, her eyelids became heavy and closed.

**-Go to sleep, Querida.**

These words were the last ones she heard before falling into a deep sleep.

* * *

**That's it! As usual thank you for taking time to read this chapter, don't hesitate to post a review, follow… Bye!**

**Badi-otaku \(^o^)/**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4! I haven't really things to say before starting. So, enjoy!**

* * *

Stockholm syndrome

Chapter 4

_I was fine. Lying in the tall grass, I was savoring the warmth of the sun. Fresh air was filling my lungs. I smiled hearing their candid and childish laughter. I was fine. A hand rested on my shoulder furtively._

_**-Touched, you're the cat!**_

_I opened my eyes and found Iris, leaning over me, a huge smile on her face. I got up and started chasing her._

_**-Hurry, she will catch you!**__ Julie shouted to encourage the little._

_I ran faster than her. I caught her and we fell to the ground. I began to tickle her bursting into laughter. Our big sister came to join us. We finally stop, we lay all three side by side, looking away into the sky._

_**-Our life is good, eh?**__ I asked._

_**-I love it.**__ Julie replied._

_**-The same.**__ Iris stated._

_Suddenly, as if it came out of nowhere, a cloud hid the sun. It began to rain cats and dogs. We got up and began to run for shelter._

_**-The first-arriving home won!**__ I yelled over the noise of the rain._

_We were gliding all speeds across the field. I loved the rain, the regular sound of falling drops, the freshness of the water streams that pierce the air, the dark light filtering through the clouds, the sweet smell of the wet clay. It often rained here. Some were complaining, others rejoiced. I would have loved to stay there, to listen it, to feel it, to watch it, but we had to return, under penalty of catching a nasty cold._

_I was lost in my thoughts and very quickly, I couldn't distinguish my sisters with me. I turned to see where they were. But suddenly I thought my view was playing tricks on me. What I saw, two great lights halfway between green and yellow pierced a dense black cloud cracked a hatching red blood. I began to worry. I brought my eyes to the ground; they were there, standing next to one another._

_**-Well then, you come?**__ I cried, almost frightened._

_They didn't move. I looked more closely, thus distinguishing the horrible spectacle which was being played before me. Blood, blood everywhere. The thick liquid spread all over their white body. He came out of their mouths, their eyes. Their hands were smeared. Their skin oozed. I screamed, I cried._

_**-You killed us, you're a monster, you killed us, you're a monster.**__ They repeated these terrible words in unison before being caught up in the smoking darkness._

_I heard a whisper seemed to come from the depths of the abyss:_

_**-Eres-mía.**__ * You are mine. *_

Emilie opened her eyes quickly. She was breathless and sweaty. She was trying to regain her senses. She looked around her, she was lying on a bed, in a room she didn't know, there was someone beside her.

**-Ah, you're awake, how do you feel?** He asked the unknown.

**-Strange.** Emilie said a little worried.

She looked at this girl she didn't know. She looked pretty young, she had strawberry blonde hair and hazel eyes.

**-Don't worry, this is normal. You should rest. Don't move; I'll change your dressings.**

Emilie watched her. She removed the bandages she had around the leg and inspected the wound. Emilie felt wrong. She saw the huge wound in her thigh. So it was all true? For a moment she thought it was a bad dream, she would wake her home, safe and sound. But it was real.

**-Who are you?** Emily asked.

**-Ah, yes, I didn't introduce myself, forgive me. I'm Agnes.** She was speaking to her with a radiant smile which reassured Emilie in some ways.

**-Where are we?**

**-In Vaas's room.**

When she heard the name of Vaas, Emilie was crossed by a shiver of fear. She tried to get up but the pain stopped her.

**-No, don't rush, it will recover to bleed otherwise. **Agnes said, helping her to lengthen.

The young woman continued her care. Emilie couldn't help asking her questions.

**-Why do you care for me?**

**-Because I was ordered to do.**

**-By who? Vaas? You work for him?**

**-That's it.**

**-Are you a pirate?**

**-Not exactly, I'm rather a prisoner. I serve them as physician. In fact, my skills in medicine saved my life, thank you daddy!**

**-Daddy?**

**-Yeah, he taught me everything I know.**

Her tone became melancholy. Emilie could see small tears born in her eyes. Agnes sighed and tried to smile.

**-Well, I'm done! Your leg should heal soon. Well, I gotta go, see you!**

She started to leave, but Emilie retained her.

**-Stay with me please.**

The young woman stopped and turned. She smiled and went to sit again on the chair beside the bed. Emilie was reassuring, she only knew her for a few minutes, but she had confidence in her.

**-What happened? **Emily asked.

**-Excuse me? **Agnes didn't understand.

**-Your father, when you spoke about him, you almost cry.**

Emilie was curious. Maybe too much, she wouldn't have asked this question. Agnes's face was getting full of sadness again.

**-Excuse me, I shouldn't have...**

**-When I was about twelve, we both lived on this island. We lived in harmony with the native people. But one day, Vaas and his men arrived. They came home and my father was forced to work with them. As for me, they took me by force. My father tried to dissuade him but he couldn't do anything. It's been five years since this happened, I haven't seen him since, frankly, I assume he thinks I'm dead.**

**-These men are heartless monsters. **Emilie said angrily.

**-Everyone seems to think that here.**

**-Because it's the truth.**

**-No, Vaas is not what he seems to be. There is… another person inside him. A good person. But what he experienced led him to suppress this nature. In truth, he just needs someone helps him, trusts him, loves him.**

**- Did you smoke something before coming? **Emilie joked.** Look like a fucking psychologist.**

Agnes smiled at her remark. She looked into Emilie's eyes.

**-This island changes people.**

She stood up and prepared to leave the room. She opened the door and stood in the frame.

**-I brought you something to eat on the night table.**

Emilie turned her head as if to confirm her words. A plate of fruit and a glass of water. She took it and began to eat. Agnes looked at Emilie one last time.

**-Don't let the island devour you.**

She went on saying, closing the door behind her. Emilie continued her "meal". She thought of her dream, she felt bad. She shed tear thinking back to her sisters. She was alone now. Her whole life was destroyed. In no time, everything had changed. She was missing her life so much. She huffed and wiped her tears. She would pull through; she would run away, she would go home.

She put the glass and plate on the table. She could hardly move because of her leg and her whole hand was hurting. He has banged her up well, and even if it would recover soon, she would keep scars, both physical and moral.

Emilie took advantage of relative tranquility to inspect in more detail the room. In front of her was a large window that let daylight into the room. There was a couch, a large table, a wardrobe. The room was pretty clean unlike what she expected. She managed to get in a sitting position on the bed. Suddenly, she saw the door opened. Vaas appeared. Emilie panicked. He was approaching more and more, he didn't speak, he was staring at her with his green eyes. She recoiled until she was in the corner. She was terrified, she was scared of what he would do to her, she was scared of him. She curled up against the wall, she was breathing hard and fast, her heart was pounding. He sat on the edge of the bed, facing her. He wasn't doing anything, Emilie would have been relieved, but it worried her even more. He brought his hand to her. She tried to avoid him but she was stuck. He caressed her wounded thigh gently.

**-I'm sorry about that…** He said quietly.

Emilie was wordless. Was he really… Apologizing? He didn't seem to be in his normal state. Emilie had no time to ask more questions. Vaas lay next to her and closed his eyes. He sighed deeply before saying:

**-Hoyt found a buyer for you.**

Buyer? That's it, it was decided, she was going to be sold and she was going to end her life as a slave. Tears welled up in her eyes.

**-Why do you do that?** She asked sobbing.

He started to laugh. He popened his eyes and look at her.

**-For the money, what else.**

To this word, he got up and went into the room adjacent to the bedroom. He returned in the bedroom a few minutes later. Pointing to the room where he came from, he said:

**-I prepared you a bath, new clothes and all the shit you need. You have one hour to make you beautiful and join me outside, comprende?**

Emilie nodded. She started to exit the bed but she hardly stood up. She almost fell in the process but Vaas caught her narrowly. He had one arm wrapped around her waist and he was holding firmly her arm.

**-If you want me to carry you, you can ask clearly, Querida. **He joked.

She gave him a black glare; she freed herself from his embrace and snapped:

**-I can walk by myself, thank you.**

She walked unsteadily and relying everywhere not to lose balance. She finally entered in the bathroom and closed the door behind her. She heard pirate's footsteps recede and the bedroom door close. It was quiet again. She examined the room, a bathtub filled with hot water, a sink and a mirror, toilet, a towel rail… It looked like a quite normal bathroom. She watched long the mirror. She was hesitating to look her reflection? She was scared of what she would find. She finally dared approach. She has been a little surprised but, honestly, she expected worse. She had a few bruises on the face, dark circles under eyes, dirt and dry blood here and there. Her hair was tangled and dirty, her skin was tanned because of the sun. Her features had lost a bit of their roundness, she had lost weight.

It's been what, one, two weeks she was here? She hadn't had a chance to wash and take care of herself for a long time. That's why she hastened to remove her old torn and dirty clothes and plunge her battered body in hot water. She washed her entire body and hair. She cut her fingernails and shaved. Everything has been done. She was good in her hot bath. So good that she stayed long, too long. The door burst open. She jumped and buried her body in the water to hide it. Vaas had burst into the room shouting.

**-What the fuck are you doing, chica? You're drowning you? It's at least half an hour that you should have been out!**

So long? She really didn't see the time passing. He came toward her, grabbed her arm and pulled her out of the water. She tried to hide her body with her hands but it was useless. He took the towel and handed it to Emilie. She tried to catch it quickly, but at the last moment he pulled the cloth to him and raised his arm in height to prevent her from reaching it.

**-You want it? Come and get it.** He chuckled with a smirk.

She stared at him with a glare. She wouldn't go into his little game but she wanted to cover her body and she began to feel cold. She tried to grab the towel, raising her arms, but she couldn't do it. She tried again several times and, without realizing it, she approached more and more of him. He laughed when he saw her struggling. She ended up sticking her naked body to his. She managed to take the towel and began to walk away but Vaas put an arm around her waist to keep her close. Cold water beading on her thin skin was soaking the pirate's clothing. She tried to escape but he immobilized her. He whispered in her ear, smiling:

**-I like when you rub yourself to me, Querida, especially when you're all wet.**

He let her go. She didn't waste a second, and wrapped her body in the towel. She was so embarrassed, exposing her body before this man, the idea was repugnant. He then gave her the clothes she had to wear. She took them by making a little angry movement that made him laugh. She waited for him to leave to thread them but she saw that he wasn't ready to move.

**-Can you go out please?** She asked sharply.

**-No, otherwise you're still going to take ages, and I don't like waiting.**

**-Then turn around and don't look.** She ordered him.

He complied. She also turned her back and began to dress. She put on red lace underwear, decorated with ribbons and beads. She never wore that kind of underwear "tease", she hated it, but she didn't have so choice.

Vaas turned to look at her, obviously he wasn't going to bother! He watched her curves. He was looking at her thin muscles moving, the water dripping from her hair and running down her back slightly arched, her buttocks, her thin, long legs. He savored every picture his eyes offered him.

She then put her "dress". It was black, short (about mid-thigh), rather tight, slightly flared at the bottom. It was tied behind the neck and had a bare back which plunged to the small of her back. Emilie didn't feel dressed at all with that, but never mind, it was better than nothing. Once finished, she wiped her hair with the towel. She tied them in a ponytail and put the heel sandals that she was given.

They left the cabin a few minutes later. Vaas had tied her hands behind her back, "just in case". She was walking better than earlier, but her injury still made her wrong. He led her through the camp. The pirates stared the girl, as usual, whistling and throwing jokes like "Hey Vaas, want you not to lend us it, for a minute?" or "Hey, you could have gotten longer for the dress!".

Emilie hated it. Her anger clearly showed on her face. Vaas watched her, amused by her annoyance.

**-You mustn't blame them; they haven't seen a nice little ass like yours for a long time.** He said, smiling.

**-If they don't know how to hold their dick, then we must cut them.** She replied upset.

**-It's an idea.** He replied sarcastically.

They walked in silence a few minutes before reaching a sort of parking. Trucks, jeeps and motorcycles were parked. Vaas brought her to a car, opened the passenger door and ordered Emilie:

**-Get in.**

**-Why?** She asked.

**-Because I'm asking you to do so.** He replied annoyed.

She huffed but complied. He slammed the door and went up the driver's side. Before starting, he reached into his pants pocket and pulled out a joint. He lit it and inhaled the smoke before spitting it out into the passenger compartment of the vehicle. He finally started the engine and took a dirt road to get out of camp. The beginning of the journey was silent but Emilie couldn't help but ask questions:

**-Where are we going?**

**-At the port.**

**-What for?**

**-The guy who wants to buy you will collect you there.**

**- Wasn't your superior supposed to handle that?**

**-Yes, but he has more urgent things to do, and that's not my superior.**

She felt him a little annoyed by her remark, she decided to have a little fun by insisting:

**-However you seemed to obey him like a little dog...**

**-Shut up.** He answered simply.

He did not argue more. Emilie lived it as a small victory. She touched a very sensitive point. She could not help continuing:

**-It must be nice to have an obedient dog in his service.**

**-Are you comparing me to a dog, puta? Shut the fuck up!**

She went silent. She was trying to contain her laughter thinking about this grotesque scene: Vaas crawling behind Hoyt with the tongue hanging outside the mouth. Sometimes it was scary to think about stuff like that in her head. She drove her hilarity and the journey continued with the same stony silence at the beginning. Vaas still smoking. The thick white smoke filled the vehicle. Emilie began to cough. She caught the attention of Vaas who turned his head toward her, smiling slightly.

**-Your little lungs are fragile, Querida?** He sneered.

**-I hate smoke. She snapped. And then you take drug while driving, you're going to kill us.**

**-Relax, It's just weed, it doesn't do anything.**

His response made her chuckle. He took so many drugs that it didn't affect him? Fucking junkie!

Vaas finished his joint and opened the windows to let the smoke out. The wind rushed into the vehicle and was twirling blonde girl's hair. Vaas continued to drive by throwing an occasional glance at her plunging cleavage or at her thighs which were unveiled when the dress was shaken by the wind.

**-Don't mind.** She said sarcastically.

**-No, no, don't worry, I don't mind.** He replied just as sarcastically.

None of them talked over the whole trip. Emilie looked at the landscape passing by the window thinking about nothing. She felt the insistent gaze of Vaas on her, but she said nothing. In fact, she was a little used to it.

* * *

**I apologize if this chapter seems to end a little abruptly, I had to cut it or he would be too long. Thank you for your attention, post a review to tell me what you think ... Bye bye!**

**Badi-otaku \(^o^)/**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi everyone! Chapter 5 is here, hoping it will please you!**

* * *

Stockholm syndrome

Chapter 5

After thirty minutes which seemed an eternity for Emilie, they reached their destination. Vaas led her through the area which was bustling with activity. Until then, Emilie didn't resist, she had followed the pirate without flinching. But now she was here, she was aware of the issue of her situation. She was going to be sold! To a guy she didn't know, of course! She would surely serve as a sex slave to a fat disgusting pervert! No, no way! She stopped along the way. Vaas looked at her and sighed.

**-What's going on? You piss me off, move or I'll put a fucking bullet in your head!** He pulled a pistol from his belt.

**-No.**

**-What?**

**-No! I won't go there!**

**-Oh yes, you'll go!** He shouted grabbing her by the hair and putting his gun on her temple.

Her face contorted in pain. He pulled her to move. She couldn't resist. They stopped in front of a small group of four peoples. Three men were dressed in black suits and looked like bodyguards and one fat man was wearing a Hawaiian shirt and beige shorts, smoking a huge cigar. Seeing the pirate reach, the big one shouted by raising his arm:

**-Hey, Vaas, hi how are you?**

The latter put his gun and dropped Emilie's hair to take her arm. He answered his interlocutor:

**-Hermano, I couldn't get better!**

**-I see you've brought me my goods, and I also see that you haven't lied about the quality! **He joked.

This man was revolted Emilie. It was exactly the idea she made of him: a fat, vicious man and stinking money, who thought everything was permitted. What crap! She had to get out of there, and fast! She was developing a plan in her head: she must resist, she must show that she wasn't a nice docile girl, she must be as damn awkward as possible. He wouldn't want a girl who causes him problems, right? And then? She would advise...

The fat approached. He stood in front of her, smiling.

**-Hi, You.** He said.

**-Ferme ta gueule, enfoiré! ***Shut the fuck up, asshole!* She shouted.

Vaas shook her to tell her to calm down. But she didn't intend to. She stared at the stranger with a hateful look. He examined her from every angle, as if she was just a piece of meat, by adding comments which exasperated Emilie:

**-Yeah, not bad...**

He took her chin and turned her head to check the status of her face.

**-Not too damaged...**

He scanned every inch with his big eyes, he opened her mouth to show her teeth. She grabbed the opportunity right away: she put her head a little forward and closed her jaw violently, biting man's fingers. He pulled away growling.

**-Plus, this little bitch bites.** He commented.

Vaas tried to hit her but she managed to break free from his grip. Immediately, two bodyguards immobilized her.

**-Lâchez-moi, fils de pute!** *Get off me, son of a bitch!* She struggled with all her forces but she came to nothing.

**-Excuse her, she is a bit on edge, but after a few blows, she'll shut her mouth.** Vaas was trying to reassure his client.

**-Don't worry, I know how to do it.** He approached Emilie again and slid his big hand down her thin neck and to her breasts. **I know how to make them respect me.** He sneered.

She almost threw up feeling his hand on her skin. She couldn't move her arms, but she had her legs (one, at least). She managed to put a kick in the knee. He pulled back within the scope of pain. Emilie was quite proud of her. But the reprisals didn't take long to come. Vaas slammed his fist into the young woman's jaw, which knocked her out a bit.

**-You try to fuck up my sale, puta! Shut the fuck up!**

Yes, that's quite what she was expecting. But before Vaas had time to hit her once again, the man stopped him.

**-Stop, it isn't worth it. I take her, I like it when they resist me.** He said with a mischievous smile.

Fuck! She had to deal with a masochistic in addition! Emilie didn't know what else to do. She saw a bodyguard give Vaas a black suitcase while the two who held her took her to the big man who shouted at Vaas:

**-Four million, as agreed.**

Vaas nodded taking the suitcase. The other four men began to leave taking Emilie who always tried to struggle. Vaas had put the bag on a wooden crate and had opened it to see its contents. Everything was here, four million. But before they move too far away, Vaas kept them.

**-Hermano?**

The buyer turned around and walked to Vaas, asking:

**-Problem, Vaas?**

When he was close enough, the pirate pulled out his gun and shot him between the two eyes. Immediately, the three bodyguards tried to fight back but Vaas eliminated them in no time. The four men lay on the ground in a pool of blood. Emilie had a horrified look. Vaas handed his weapon to his belt, as if nothing had happened, adding:

**-What asshole.**

He went to Emilie who was trembling with fear. He took her by the arm and led her back to the car with which they came. He made her get in and took the wheel to return to camp.

After arriving there, he took her back to the cage she held a few days ago. On the way, Emilie finally dared to speak:

**-Why?**

**-Why what?** He said sharply.

**-Why did you kill them?** She asked a little scared.

**-They were false.** He said simply.

**-Fake billets?**

**-Yeah, he tried to fuck with me. And I don't like that.**

**-Then, now you'll sell me to someone else?** She dreaded the answer.

**-No, you stay with me Querida, you are mine.** A small smile appeared on his lips.

Emilie didn't know what to think. She didn't know whether to be relieved not to be sold or to be scared to stay with Vaas. She stopped walking as if it would help her to think about. He tried to make her move but she remained motionless. He let out a long sigh of annoyance before turning to face the girl. She looked into his eyes. He unsealed fear, sadness and hatred in her face yet so pretty. Suddenly, in a thoughtless impulse, he cupped her face with his hands and pressed his lips to Emilie's. The latter was shocked, she was trying to get back but he held her firmly. He tried to move his tongue in Emilie's mouth but she clenched her teeth with all her might to prevent it. She finally managed to bite his bottom lip to the blood. He walked away abruptly and wiped the blood beginning to flow with the back of his hand. Emilie stared with a look of hate spitting on the ground. Vaas smiled with his little shabby air.

He finally led her to her cage where he untied her hands before throwing her inside. She fell heavily on the dusty ground, which made the pirate laugh. But the shock provoked a violent pain in Emilie's leg. A spot of blood began to appear on the bandage around her thigh. He closed the door and left without saying words. Emilie looked around. There were other cages near hers, and other hostages. In one of them were three girls asleep, in another were two men and a woman, all elderly. And in yet another, two men. When Emilie watched the two, one of them said sarcastically:

**-We are fucking bored here, they could at least put us the TV.**

Emilie smiled at his joke. He could have humor even in such a situation, he would be really optimistic.

**-I'm Dennis.** He introduced himself.

**-Emilie.** She replied politely.

Dennis was black man of about forty year old and spoke with a strong accent. He was very friendly and cheerful air. He didn't seem bothered by his situation.

**-There isn't for long to wait, my dear, don't worry.** He said.

Emilie didn't understand. "Not for long to wait"? What does he mean? Emilie didn't try to answer this question. She has already had her dose of emotions for the day, she was exhausted. Night was falling slowly on the island; the sun was setting, leaving a soft orange light covering the atmosphere. Emilie allowed herself to fall into a deep sleep lulled by the pain and nightmares.

* * *

**-Emilie, wake up, we have to leave.**

Emilie was still a bit sleepy but she could hear him calling her. She recognized the voice of Dennis. She opened her eyes slowly. He was at her side, he was shaking her lightly on the shoulder to wake her up. After a few moments, he helped her to get to her feet and out of the cage.

**-You're hurt?** He asked, pointing to her thigh.

**-Nothing serious, but I have trouble walking.** She stated.

**-I'll help you.** Dennis replied by passing Emilie's arm over his shoulder to support her.

She accepted his help. Her injury was aching terribly, but what worried her most were the gunshots, screams, and blood. They were open circles of a bloody battle.

**-What's Going on?** She panicked.

**-We help you to escape.** He replied by making their out of the camp.

**-We?**

**-Our people, the Rakyat.**

Rakyat? It didn't tell anything to Emilie, but they brought her their help, so she accepted. They had to run, to escape as quickly as possible. But suddenly, Emilie stopped Dennis.

**-Wait, we must also take my...** She stopped.

**-Your what? Sorry, Emilie, but we don't have time.**

Her eyes widened realizing.

**-My s-sister...** She began to sob.

**-Do you know where they are?** He asked, seeing her distress.

**-Dead.** She was crying.

Dennis didn't know what to say. He saw the tears running down her cheeks, her face filled with sadness.

**-It isn't the time to falter, Emilie. I feel sorry for them and for you. But you have to be strong, we need to be out of there.** He encouraged her.

She nodded, wiping her tears.

**-You're right, forgive me.**

She consoled herself quickly and took to the road again, aided by Dennis. Everything was going so fast around them, people were screaming, agonizing, dying. Emilie has never seen such a killing. Screams were resounding in her head. She was seeing all these corps lying on the ground in their own blood. She was seeing all these men fighting and killing like animals. They were no longer humans. Fires were raging. Chaos was reigning. Emilie had a real vision of hell before her.

When they exited the camp, other hostages were escaping with them. They were following the few men (probably Rakyats) who were guiding them through the jungle. The darkness of the night, the animal's sounds and the icy wind in the leaves made it terrifying. Emilie didn't know where they were going, but she trusted Dennis. After one or two hours of walking, they arrived in a little village. It was composed of several shacks. There was a camp fire around which few persons, certainly the people, were sitting. Light strings were tense between huts, giving a festive air to the place. As soon as the small group appeared, the people supported the former hostages. They gave food to the hungry, nursed the potential wounded and offered a roof under which they could sleep. They were completely foreign but the villagers didn't hesitate one second to come to their aid. Their solidarity, their hospitality, their kindness touched Emilie. She felt safe here, away from these bloodthirsty pirates. It almost seemed to no longer be on the same island.

Emilie was installed in one of the huts. She was changed her bandages, she was given food and drink and new clothes. She rested for a while. Dennis was at her side, he reassured her and took care of her. It was hard to realize what had just happened, she asked him lots of questions.

**-Where are we?**

**-We're in Amanaki, our village, you're safe here.**

**-And all these people are...«Rakyat»?**

**-Yes.**

**-Why do you free Vaas's hostages?**

**-Our people live on this island for centuries. These pirates have settled here and started to attack us. They want to exterminate us but we resist and we fight back to keep our island. Slave trading represent a great part of their « business », if we take their hostages, they lost a great part of their earnings.**

**-And you, you were born here?**

**-No, I was born in America. But I wasn't in my place there, I was a foreign. Citra saved me, and here, I have finally found a home, a family.**

**-Who is Citra?**

A little smile drew on his face and he answered:

**-She is the sun which lights this island, she is the wind which rustles in the leaves of the jungle, she is the waves which wash up on the white sand beach. She is the only person who really matter for us, she is the leader of our people, the **warrior goddess**.**

Emilie was impressed by the description he just gave. The people were adoring her, they were venerating her. She even wondered if he was talking about a real person or a legendary entity.

**-The sun will rise soon, you should rest until so.** He said to Emilie before leaving.

**-Thank you.** She said right before he closed the door.

She lay on the bed, closed her eyes and breathed deeply. She was finally free. With Rakyat's help, she would escape this crazy island and come back home. She smiled thinking of her parents. See saw herself with them, enjoying a long family Sunday. Them and her sisters. She was suddenly seized with deep sorrow. What would she tell her parents when she'd see them? Dad, mom, two of your daughters have been killed, including one by myself!? No, even if she returned, her life would never be the same again. At this thought, she began to cry. She cried for hours. She stopped because she had no longer tears anymore. She was tired and fell asleep without thinking about anything.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, see you next chapter, kiss!**

**Badi-otaku \(^o^)/**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi everyone, I'm back with the chapter 6, thank you all for the follows and favorites, that's really cool. Anyways, I noticed you don't post review anymore (or not much), so I hope my story still please you. Enjoy!**

* * *

Stockholm syndrome

Chapter 6

**-Fuck! Fuck, fuck, fuck! FUUUUUUCK!** He was screaming, walking through the camp.

**-Vaas, calm down!** Another pirate, Juan, was trying to reason with him. He was following him, walking madly.

Vaas stopped suddenly and turned around to face his subordinate.

**-How can I calm down, hermano?!** He turned away from him a bit to speak to all pirates in the camp. **I work with fucking worms which aren't even fucking able to monitor some guys in cage, damn it!**

The day after the Rakyat's assault, the pirates were reorganizing to recover from the battle. The wounded were treated, the fires were extinguished, the bodies were removed. There wasn't a lot of human loss for the pirates, but many of the buildings were damaged. Not to mention the hostages, they have almost all been released. Vaas was a nervous wreck. He stood in front of the pirate, one hand was on his hips, the other pinched the bridge of his nose, his eyes closed, he was trying to breathe calmly.

**-You should go see Agnes for your wound.** Juan said, pointing to Vaas's bloody arm.

The latter looked at his arm. It wasn't a very deep cut but enough to have to take care of it. Vaas, who was a little calmer, dared to ask the pirate one last question:

**-And...my Querida...is she here?** He had a rather hesitant and nervous voice; he was ready to freak out again if the answer didn't please him.

**-Uh...She, escaped with the others...**Juan finally said.

Vaas was silent for a few seconds, the time to turn around and scream.

**-FUUUUUUUCK!**

He took a deep breath and calmed down again. He then continued on his way to the hut that served as an infirmary. Once arrived there, he opened the door and entered. Agnes was sitting at a table writing in a notebook. When she heard him enter, she turned to him and said him to sit on the chair that was next to her. He did so; he came and sat down heavily on the chair.

**-Show me your arm.** She ordered.

He put his arm on the table. She bent down to examine it.

**-It's okay, it's not very deep, I'll just disinfect and it would close by itself.**

She got up and went to a cupboard to take a bottle of alcohol, cotton and bandages. She put everything on the table before taking a towel and going to a sink where she soaked it with water. She came and seated back in front of Vaas. She cleaned the remnants of dried blood on his skin and disinfected the wound with alcohol. Vaas watched her in silence. After a while, he said:

**-They took me her.**

Agnes didn't look up from her work, but she was intrigued by what he had just said.

**-Who?** She asked.

**-These bastards took me my Querida.** He had a pouting like a child who has been stolen his lunch.

She said nothing. She just smiled a little at that. Vaas seemed to have attached to Emilie. She finished what she was doing and stood up. But before she could get away, he grabbed her by the waist and pressed his head on her stomach. He tightened his grip and said, almost begging:

**-Stay with me.**

She smiled again and with her hand, stroked his hair as to reassure him. He didn't do it often, but when he did, it was always in front of Agnes. He cried, as if she was the only person before who he could be in such a state of weakness. She was used to it. He undid his grip and leaned back in the chair. Agnes wiped one of his tears with her thumb and put her hand on his cheek. He lifted his head to look at her, she smiled to him.

**-I'm here.**

* * *

The days passed. Emilie quickly recovered from her wounds, her thigh was almost completely healed. She delighted in the village and was integrated gradually into the community. Every night, they sang, danced and drank around a campfire. But despite all that, Emilie felt a kind of lack. Yes, it sorely lacked something, but what?

Emilie was sitting on the beach, facing the sea. She was staring at the horizon thoughtfully. She lacked something, someone. She thought of her sisters, yes they were missing but it wasn't that. Her parents, too, but it wasn't that either. She sighed and pulled her legs against her chest. Almost unconsciously, she touched her lips with the tip of her fingers. She thought back about that time, about him. Vaas tried to kiss her, his mouth tasted like alcohol and tobacco, his saliva spread on her closed lips and his dirty hands pressed her flesh like a vise. She was disgusted at this time. But, looking back ... She seemed to have loved it. The warmth, closeness, sweetness. She saw him again in front of her, wearing that little smirk. She felt a sudden longing. His smiles, his words, his approach, was she lacking... him? No. No, no, no, definitely not! She shook her head vigorously as if to remove the thought. It must be the sun beating down on her head, or perhaps fatigue, she rambled completely. She laid her head on her lap.

**-Tu deviens folle ma pauvre.** *You going crazy, poor girl.* She thought aloud.

**-You are talking to yourself, now?**

She jumped when he heard a voice behind her. She turned abruptly. Dennis. Happily, it was just him. She gave him a small smile before turning back to face the sea.

**-It's you, you scared me.**

He came to sit beside her. He looked in the same direction as her.

**-It's beautiful, isn't it?** He asked, looking at the blue sea reflecting the beautiful sunlight.

**-Yes.** She replied softly.

**-I want to ask you something...** He said, a little hesitantly.

**-What?**

**-Well, I know you have a family, a home waiting for you in Europe. But... **He hesitated. **Stay here. **He finally said.

She gave him a little surprised and confused at the same time look.

**-Stay here, with us, joined the Rakyat and fight with us.** He said encouragingly.

**-Dennis, listen… **Emilie tried not to be too direct, she saw a kind of hope in his eyes and she didn't want to hurt him.** I don't… want to fight, I don't share Rakyat's convictions…**

**-But you are a strong and proud woman, you don't know it but the tatau will show it to you. **Saying that, he grabbed her left forearm and looked at her in the eyes._**Citra**_** will show it to you.**

Emilie didn't like this sudden contact and she pulled away from his grip. The tone started to get tense.

**-I… I don't even know who is this **_**Citra**_**, you talk to me about her every day but I have never seen her! And why would I fight with you anyways? My only goal is to exit this island and come back home!**

**-With us you will be able to take your revenge on Vaas, he killed your sisters, right?**

Dennis was still insisting. She began to be angry, she stood up.

**-No, I don't want, I can't! Thank you so much for your help and all you've done for me, but I'm going, I'm leaving this crazy island and I'm going to find my family where she is waiting for me!**

She turned around and started to go.

**-You will never get away from this island, you will never come back home…** He said monotonously. Her heart skipped a beat but she walked again as soon.

Emilie was angry. She went back to the shack where she lived. She started to gather some stuff. She decided to leave. She hurried not to lost time and not to be restrained, but before she could exit, Dennis entered and saw her.

**-What are you doing?** He asked.

**-Don't you see? I'm fucking leaving.** She answered sharply.

Dennis tried to reason with her:

**-And where will you go? In the jungle, you won't survive a day. And if the animals don't kill you, Vaas will find you!**

**-I don't give a fuck! I don't want to stay here.** She said while she continued her activity.

**-Listen, I was a little blunt with you a little while ago, I'm sorry. But think, Citra needs a person like you, you are a warrior, Emilie.** He said approaching her.

She turned around to face him and glanced at him.

**-You are freaky. Your stories of warriors, tatau or I don't know what!** She calmed and continued. **I prefer to leave, Dennis.** He didn't reply anymore. He just looked at her leaving. She walked away from the village and entered the jungle which was darkened by the night.

She walked for a long time before stopping to rest. She lay on the ground and curled up. The jungle was terrifying. She didn't see anything, she just heard the whisper of the leaves, the cries of the animals and she felt the humidity of the earth freezing her skin. She was cold, yes, but she was scared above all. A few tears rolled on her icy cheeks, she wanted to call for help. One name came to her mind.

**-Vaas.**

* * *

This morning, Vaas woke up at dawn. He didn't sleep a lot currently, he was… preoccupied. It had been more than a week that the Rakyat attacked, they took a lot of his hostages, but especially, they took her. He has never felt that before, as if he has been taken away a piece of his life. In fact, yes, he had already felt that. But that was before his sister betrays him. Since that day, he had never trusted anyone again, he had never attached to anyone again, he had never loved anyone again, except himself. Yes, since that day, he hated that feeling.

Vaas was strolling around the aisles of the almost empty camp. He was lost, why did he feel that? There was a sort of link that held him to her, an impossible link to undo. He was sick, not because he was away from her, but because he didn't want that link, that sense of attachment which deprived him of his freedom, he denied it and rejected it. No, he didn't love her, he loved only himself! In fact, he was afraid.

After a moment, Vaas got tired of thinking about all that. He decided to go for a walk in the jungle to clear his head. He made sure to have his pistols and his knife on his belt and left. The sun had barely risen on the island, the temperature was still low and the morning dew glistened on the green leaves. He loved it, for anything in the world he would leave this island, the island where he was born, **his** island.

Emilie had spent a horrible night in the jungle. She had hardly slept, she was exhausted. She was still trying to sleep when she heard a growl of animal. She opened her eyes not without difficulty. Fear seized her when she saw a tiger, turn around her growling. She tried to get away from the beast but it suddenly approached. Emilie was terrified; she didn't know what to do. She tried not to make sudden movements not to upset the animal. She was trapped, she was its prey, she would be eaten by this beast. She still managed to stand up, but immediately, the animal lunged at her with a roar. She fell heavily on her back. The beast was kicking legs, fangs. Emilie struggled with all her might to defend herself. She was crushed under the weight of the animal. She tried to grab the knife she had taken with her before she left but she couldn't reach it. Her situation was desperate, she could do nothing, she screamed, she struggled but the beast was much more powerful than her. She thought of abandoning when-

BANG! BANG!

The animal fell heavily on the ground, two bloody holes in the head. Emilie caught her breath and put her ideas in place. When she realized what had happened, she turned to look behind her. Vaas. He stood there, gun in hand and a smile on his face. She didn't move, she was just looking at him with surprise. He approached her quietly and crouched to bring their faces closer. With a big smile, he caressed her bloody cheek plunging his gaze in Emilie's.

**-I have found you.**

She said nothing, she didn't interfere. In fact, she was lost. She looked at his smile, a soft smile, not like she used to see them. A hopeful and kind smile. Suddenly he took her in his arms and held her with all his might. She tried to understand what was going on, why did he act like that? She didn't know, but for the first time since her arrival, she began to love him a little. At that time, she saw a completely different Vaas. Maybe what Agnes had said was true? She was pulled out of her thoughts when she felt something land on her partially opened mouth. She took a little while before realizing that he was... kissing her. She let it go once again. It was exactly like she had imagined, soft, warm and sensual. She was adoring this taste she was hating, she was adoring this closeness that was disgusting her. She was adoring all, she wanted that it never stops. But they parted grudgingly. She gave him a small smile before he violently knocked down her face with his fist. The blow caused her to waver on the side. She held her cheek as to stop the pain. Her eyes were wide with surprise and incomprehension. Before she could ask anything, he took her by the arm with his big hand squeezing hard enough to leave bruises.

**-Lit'le bitch.** He spat.

He pulled her up and dragged her to the camp. She didn't resist, still shocked by what had just happened.

* * *

**Thanks for taking time to read, see you!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi everyone! So, for this chapter, I have to say that it is a little bit violent, but nothing very serious. Anyway, thank you for your reviews and enjoy!**

* * *

Stockholm syndrome

Chapter 7

Back to the camp, Vaas took Emilie in his shack, still dragging her by the arm. He came in and made her sit on the bed. He took a chair and sat down in front of her. He put his elbows on his knees and let his chin rest on his hands. He looked at her a long time, he was observing her, he was staring at her with an insistent gaze. Emilie was completely lost, she didn't move, she didn't dare. His look began to be embarrassing. She wriggled a little as to eliminate this discomfort. Vaas finally broke the silence.

**-Why are you doing this?** He asked in a relatively calm tone.

She gave him a look full of misunderstanding and didn't answer.

**-Answer me, puta!** He began to get angry.

**-Doing what?** She asked, seeing that staying silent wasn't a good option.

**-Don't fuck with me!**

He stood up abruptly from his chair and swung it violently to the side. Emilie gave a little jolt of fear and surprise. He approached her fast, took her arms to immobilize her and stared at her ignorant gaze. She started to get a little scared but she remained strong.

**-Why do you make me feel that, huh!? Why are you not like the fucking others, huh!? Why can I not kill you or even let you go!?** She didn't answer, he shook her violently. **ANSWER ME !**

She was a little scared, but she was especially angry. His behavior put her out of her. What had she done, she had run away, it's true. But there, he reproached her something that wasn't her fault! But what's wrong with him!? She stood up and waved to break free of his grip. She managed to free one arm and immediately dealt him a huge slap on the cheek. He went away a little bit, putting his hand on his cheek turned red. He couldn't believe it, she had dared! He gave her a hateful gaze.

Shit...

And he immediately gave her back her blow. His power was far greater than the girl's, she fell to the ground in shock. He took the opportunity and jumped on her, one leg on each side to steady her. He took her by the neck and began to tighten as he was shaking her.

**-Who d'you fucking think you are, tarada, you want to disrespect me!? But what you didn't seem to understand is that nobody disrespects me, nobody!**

Shouting these words, he took out his knife and approached Emilie's face. He was still holding her by the neck, she tried to defend herself but it was useless. As usual, he was much stronger. She looked, in horror, the blade which approached more and more her left eye. But she didn't give up, she looked down at a gun hanging on Vaas's belt. Without thinking, she grabbed it and brought the barrel on the pirate's forehead. It released his grip and put the blade away. She believed that torture was over, but instead of going away, Vaas laughed out loud when he saw the girl, ready to kill him. Emilie was more upset by his reaction.

**-Ha ha ha... And what are you gonna do with that, perra, huh?** He asked her, mocking her.

**-KILL YOU!** She replied.

His smile suddenly disappeared, giving way to a look of hatred. He grabbed the barrel of the gun and the press it stronger against his forehead.

**-Then fucking do it, go ahead!** He said to her. She didn't move. **DO IT!** He shouted.

Emilie closed her eyes and clenched her face. She prepared to pull the trigger but she stopped. She dropped the gun, Vaas retrieved it and stood up. Realizing what she just had done, Emilie huffed and let her head fall to the ground. She couldn't have done it either way. Vaas laughed arranging the gun. Once done, he turned to the girl and looked at her. She was still on the ground, she expected him to do something, to laugh at her, to hit her, to insult her, to kill her. But none came; he only looked at her. After a moment, he finally began to move. He took Emilie's hand to stand her up and he made her sit on the bed. She didn't really know what was going on in her mind, but she had left her chance pass, she could no longer do anything, so she resign herself to accept her fate. She remained sat, head down, hands on thighs. She saw the scar on her left thigh, she had almost forgotten it. It wasn't beautiful, it was a scar after all, but Emilie liked it, oddly. She lifted her head to see Vaas, turned back to her, looking for something in his wardrobe. Unsurprisingly, Emilie noticed that the closet was three-quarters filled with guns of all kinds, knives, ammunition, explosives, ropes and chains. Yes, it wasn't surprising for someone like Vaas.

**-Then? What are you gonna do to me now?** She asked with a weary tone, without an ounce of worry.

He didn't answer but when he found what he wanted, he turned and walked over to Emilie. She didn't see what he had in his hand. And in less time than it takes to say, he took her left arm and attached it to the bars of the headboard with handcuffs.

**-Qu'est-ce que- *What the-***Emilie was surprised. She didn't expect that, she didn't know how to react. She remained silent while he said in her ear:

**-This way you won't escape anymore, Querida, you'll stay with me quietly, has comprendido?**

Huh? Emilie was increasingly lost. For a moment he wanted to get rid of her, another he wanted her to stay with him. She didn't understand anything. When he turned to leave the room, she felt compelled to ask:

**-Why don't you kill me? You said that-**

**-I SAID, I couldn't do it, OK? I told you that you couldn't kill you, or even let you go!**

**-Then what are you gonna do?!**

He turned to face her with that evil grin she knew well now.

**-You see, you really piss me off right now. So I'll repay you, you will **suffer**... YOU WILL SUFFER AS MUCH AS, ME, I SUFFER!**

He hurried out of the room. Emilie stayed there for hours, attached to the iron bars. She was waiting. What? She didn't know, but she waited. She was alone with herself, alone with her thoughts and memories. She had almost lost all sense of time. Her only reference was the light that entered the room through the window. She was trying to put her ideas in place. She even tried to understand what was going on in the mind of this freak of Vaas. But it was impossible. He was... how to say... weird? Moody, arrogant, unpredictable, extremely likely... He was dangerous. He was addicted to drugs and blood, he was violent and merciless. Yes, he had everything for him! But the weirdest thing about all this is that Emilie couldn't help but be... attracted to that. The very person of Vaas was a danger, and she knew it. But, what would have scared anyone, attracted her, charmed her. Emilie couldn't understand Vaas. But how could she do if she wasn't even able to understand herself! When he wasn't with her, she thought of him, she wanted him to be near her, she needed him. But when he was with her, she was afraid of him, she wanted to kill him, she wanted to make him disappear. Briefly, she was totally clueless.

In the end, she was tired of racking her brain; she stopped thinking about all that. She looked out the window, the night had fallen. She sighed long, she horribly bored. She began to look at the room. She couldn't see much, but she could make out some objects. In the corner beside the bed was a TV with a stack of DVDs next to it. On the sleep table, a small lamp, she lit it to see more clearly. She opened the drawer of the sleep table, a cigarette box, a knife and... a figurine of a vahiné? Emilie took it in her hand, it had the head of Vaas. She shook it a bit to make it move and let out a chuckle.

**-Trop bizarre. * Weird. ***

She then put it back in the drawer and closed it. She sighed again and dropped her head on the pillow. She lay on her side, the position was a little uncomfortable as she had one arm attached above her head, but she contented. She closed her eyes, she almost didn't hear the noise from outside, she felt the sheets caress her skin, she could smell Vaas's scent. Sweat, tobacco, alcohol, she could have been disgusted, but she loved that smell, **his** smell. She smiled and took the pillow and pressed it against her. But she felt something cold on her skin. There was something under the pillow, she put her hand on the object and brought it back to her. A gun. Perfect, Emilie could defend herself if anything happen to her. Still, wasn't he a little paranoid? He had a gun stashed under his pillow! Well, whatever... Emilie put the object in place and closed her eyes to dive into a light sleep.

Later, Emilie was awakened by music. Outside, she could see the purple, pink, blue light and could hear laughter. They were having a party. She smiled briefly and lay back down to try to sleep. But she was bothered again by a noise. The cabin door opened violently. She then jerked in surprise. In the darkness, she could make out Vaas's silhouette. He stood motionless, staring at Emilie. She tried to see a little better, he was strange, not as usual. When he walked with a firm step, her instincts tell her to back off, but she quickly hit to the wall that was behind her. He paused, still in shadow, she could only see yellow eyes staring emphatically at her and white teeth sending her a creepy smile. She shivered with fear. Finally, he took a step closer. His face was illuminated by a beam of purple light. Emilie was not even able to describe the expression she saw on his face. But it made her uncomfortable, it made her anxious. He continued to approach slowly as to prolong the torture. She looked at him up and down, something was wrong, before her wasn't Vaas, but a bloodthirsty beast. Blood, or else, she thought, noticing a bulge in his pants. Now, she began to really freak out. She saw his chest move up and down with each breath, she felt his warm breath escaping from his body with each exhalation. She felt her own heart beat take the rhythm of the beast's footsteps. She looked at his eyes again. His pupils were dilated, the iris could barely be distinguished, it made him look like a demon.

**-V-Vaas?** She tried to bring him back, bring the Vaas she knew, in vain.

**-I want to fuck.** He growled.

Her blood froze; she swallowed to try to remove the knot that had formed in her throat. She was shivering. So that was what he wanted, he wanted... her body. Emilie didn't even dare think about it. She wasn't ready at all! But he approached more and he ended up being in front of her, just a few centimeters away. Emilie was completely curled up, her right arm encircled her legs to pull them tight against her chest as if to hide herself. Yes, she wanted to hide from him. But he decided otherwise, he took her arm and pulled it to remove it from her legs. He had too much strength, even more than this morning when they fought against each other. Emilie could do nothing but scream and gesticulate. He took her by the ankles and pulled her back almost to the edge of the bed. Emilie tried still to stand up to get away but he lunged at her growling. He slammed her on the bed and gave her a punch in the face to calm her down and began to tear her shirt. Emilie struggled with all her might to defend herself. She was crushed under his weight. Then she remembered. The gun. She managed to get her hand under the pillow and grab the weapon. She didn't know if she could do it, shoot him, but her situation was hopeless. She firmly squeezed the gun in her hand and put the barrel on the man's temple, no, the beast's. He immediately stopped, but he remained in his position, determined to continue what he had started. After a few seconds, he continued to remove her clothes. Emilie had no other options, she pulled the trigger.

Click.

Only a small noise was heard. He was always there, alive. She realized after a few moments. It wasn't charged. Vaas burst out laughing at Emilie's panic. He then snatched the gun from her and threw it at the other end of the room. He began to kiss her strength. Emilie was trying to bite him, hitting but nothing worked. There was no hope. He attacked her neck, he kissed it, bit it, licked it. He used one hand to undo his pants. Belt, button, fly. Emilie counted every step that brought her closer to her inevitable fate. She cried and screamed while he laughed and groaned.

She had lost all hope. Suddenly, she saw two hands resting on the shoulder and torso of the pirate. He tried to kick the grip growling. But he was pulled back.

**-Vaas, Stop!** A voice behind him said.

He didn't want to, he was trying to break free. Emilie saw the face of the person behind him, Agnes. She was there. Emilie took a little hope again. Agnes finally managed to put Vaas up. She turned him to face her and cupped his face with her delicate hands. He still resisted.

**-Vaas, Look at me! Look at me!** She forced him to look at her in the eyes.

Emilie watched the scene. Vaas gradually calmed down, but you could still see the desire on his face. He took Agnes by the waist violently and clung her to him before kissing her on the neck. Agnes tried to resist pushing.

**-Vaas, no, come we'll go see the girls, you need it.** She was trying to tell him.

**-No, I don't want them.** When he said that, Emilie was like hearing a child making a whim.

He continued to kiss her. Agnes knew it was useless to resist, she knew what to do when he was in that state. She didn't really want to, but she had to, anyway, she was used to. She started to let it go, but she turned her head to Emilie who was still looking, she didn't understand so much. Agnes looked back to Vaas to talk to him.

**-Vaas, wait, not here...** She tried to take him with her outside the room, but he didn't move.

She didn't want to do it in front of Emilie, she didn't want her to see that. She wouldn't manage to drag him outside. But she could maybe take him into the bathroom. She moved away a bit from him and took his hand. They went to the door and entered both the room. The door closed violently under Emilie's still shocked eyes. She sniffed, wiping her tears. She looked down at her torn shirt. She had escaped the worst, but now it was Agnes who was submitting to her fate. Guilt seized her. Still, she struggled against this feeling. If she began to feel guilty for everything she wouldn't survive, she set it aside and tried to forget it. She stayed like that, listening despite herself to the noise they were making in the next room until they come out in the morning.

* * *

**Don't hesitate to post a review if you had liked or if, at the contrary, you have a critic to do. Thanks for reading and bye!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi everyone! So, before we start, I would like to apologize for the delay for this chapter. But, with the resumption of classes, homework and all this stuff, I didn't have so much time to write and I was a little lazy, to say the truth. But anyway, it's here, finally, just for you! Thanks for your patience.**

**So, this chapter is a little more focused on Agnes' character (near the end anyways). I hope you'll like it! Happy reading!**

* * *

Stockholm syndrome

Chapter 8

_I was floating in emptiness. I was plunged into complete darkness. I couldn't hear any noise. I felt nothing. The air was dense and heavy. I tried to accelerate my breath so as not to choke. And then, very quickly, I bumped the ground abruptly -or at least what seemed to the ground. I managed to get back on my feet and took a step forward. Suddenly everything went white. The terrifying black gave way to pure white. The air became fresh and light. The bright light made me close my eyes for a moment. Then I opened it and saw that something had appeared before me. I turned around myself inspecting my surroundings. I recognized the smell of roses, the chirping of birds. I recognized this place, it was my home. A smile drew on my lips. It's good to come back._

_I was facing the big house where I lived with my family. I was looking at it, I was contemplating it. I missed it so much. Then the front door opened, revealing a silhouette. The person went out, followed by another, then another, and yet another. I immediately recognized my family. My dear family, she was waiting for me on the porch, smiling at me._

_I went running, screaming their names lungs. I was soon arrived before them. But my smile faded. My eyes widened at this sight of horror. They no longer smiled at me, how could they, they had no face! They remained standing there, they looked like monsters, yet they had all the features of human beings, except that. I began to cry. I didn't understand, my happiness and my relief had gone, suddenly. I fell on my knees, put my head in my hands and began to sob loudly. After a few minutes, I heard a voice behind me._

_**-Shhhh ... ¿Porque lloras, Querida?**__ He said in a calm, soft voice._

_* Why are you crying, Querida? *_

_I turned to face Vaas. He was smiling at me; his eyes were full of sweetness. He was holding out his hand to me._

_**-Vén Conmigo, no te haré ningún daño.**__ He continued with the same tone._

_* Come with me, I won't do to you any harm. *_

_I dried my tears and stood up. I was considering, effectively, he seemed to want me no harm. He even reassured me. After a few seconds, I decided to take his hand. Our skin touched, his was hot, burning; it was nice._

_But when contact was established, everything disappeared around us; all went back to this terrible black. I always felt his hand around mine, but I no longer saw him. In fact, I saw only his green eyes shining in the dark and his smile shining with a monstrous brilliance._

_**-Bienvenido al País de las Maravillas...**_

_* Welcome to Wonderland ... *_

Emilie woke with a start. She sat up and turned her head in every direction as to know where she was. She was breathing fast and hard. She was still troubled by the dream she had just done. She wanted to get up but she was still handcuffed to the bed. She finally managed to calm down and catch her breath. She saw someone looking for something in the closet on the other side of the room. Emilie acknowledged Agnes' fine figure. The latter turned as she heard Emilie move. She smiled and approached her by talking to her:

**-You're awake. You okay?**

Emilie remembered the events of yesterday. A whiff of sadness, anxiety and guilt climbed along her throat. A lump formed in her stomach. She swallowed to try to make it disappear.

**-Y-yes.** Emilie replied softly.

**-Look at what I found.** Agnes laughed waving a small key between her fingers.

**-Ah, great...** Emilie breathed sketching a slight smile.

The small key was the one that opened the handcuffs with which Emilie was tied to the bed. It didn't show too much, but she was relieved and grateful. She would finally able to move normally! Agnes unlocked the handcuffs and Emilie freed her wrist which began to seriously hurt her. She gently rubbed it with her other hand to reduce the burning sensation. Free at last!

She stood up straight out of bed to walk. She seemed to rediscover that feeling, especially since she really wasn't the kind of girl to remain inactive such a long time. So now, she was thrilled. Her smile lit up a little when she started to walk in the room. She stopped to stretch her muscles. Raising her arms, she remembered that her shirt was torn.

**-Ah, yes, I forgot this detail...** She said, while her smile tarnished.

**-Yeah, you need something to get dressed.** Agnes confirmed. **Maybe I can lend you one of my t-shirt, but I think it wouldn't suit you.**

She thought for a second before advancing to the cabinet. She took a garment at random, anyway they all looked the same, and handed it to Emilie. The latter hesitated, looking at Agnes in surprise.

**-I can't wear this, Vaas will kill me if he sees me with one of his tank tops.** Emilie protested. **And then... I don't want... that's weird...** She continued, embarrassed.

**-Well, I think you don't have much choice...** she said in a sympathetic tone.

Emilie sighed but took the garment. She slid her shirt in tatters along her thin arms. She unfolded and put on the red tank top. Vaas' smell invaded her nostrils, this smell disgusted her now. She seemed to be trapped by his brutish arms again, she wanted to tear the garment, not to feel the roughness of the fabric anymore and not to see this horrible red touching her skin. A simple cloth reminded her how much she was weak, here, in this surreal hell, where she counted the minutes of life that remained her.

Her face darkened, her eyes extinguished, her features blurred and her mind became misty from all those memories. Tears welled up in her eyes, she felt her legs buckle under her weight; she sat on the edge of the bed to keep from falling. Tears rolled down her rosy cheeks. She thought back to all those memories, all those sufferings she had endured in such a short time, which yet seemed an eternity. She couldn't stand it, she had tried to resist, to survive all this time, but she reached her limits. She burst into tears.

Agnes rushed towards her to hug her. She sat alongside Emilie and squeezed her with all her might to show her she was there, with her, she supported her and won't let her down.

**-I c-can't ta-take it any-more...** she sobbed. **I am s-so sc-scared... I ha-ve s-so much pa-pain… I can't be-ar it anym-ore.**

**-No, please, don't say that, you have to hold on. You're strong, don't let all that break you. Don't let him break you.**

Emilie's crying softened a little, she continued:

**-I don't understand! He's so... **She didn't find word**. I don't understand anything! I mean, he changes his mood and mind all the time. One moment he wants to kill you, right after he told you he can't do it. He wants to get rid of you and he wants to keep you. He wishes you well but he wants to make you suffer!**

**-Yes, I see what you mean. **The explosion of anger Emilie made her smile slightly. **Actually...** She sighed. **He is afraid.** She confessed.

**-Of what?** Emilie asked with frustration.

**-He's afraid of what he feels. He is afraid to indulge his emotions. He wants to control everything, but that feeling, he can't control it. It makes him mad and it frightens him.** She explained.

**-What feeling!**

Agnes looked at Emilie in the eyes and smiled softly.

**-Love.**

Emilie froze. How could Vaas, this man, this monster feel love? And why for her, in addition! No, no, no, that's impossible! This monster can't feel love for someone, other than himself! That being said, it would explain why he acted this way. It was clearer in her mind now. After all, Agnes was probably right...

Emilie then got back an almost normal expression and began to imagine what she had heard was true. And without really realizing it, she began to blush slightly.

In fact, she didn't know how to react. Surprise, anger, denial, embarrassment, joy... all was jostling in her head. Still, she tried to regain her composure, she put all those feelings aside to focus on one goal: to understand.

**-How do you know him so well?** She asked.

**-That's it, I know him.**

**-You know him... for a long time?**

**-Uh, let's see...** She thought for a second. **Nearly nine years.** She stated.

**-So much!** Emilie was astonished.

**-Yes, the first time I met him, I was eight years old. But I hadn't seen him in a long time before he took control of the north island, and what happens happened.**

Silence.

**-He made you live horrible things, you too.** Said Emilie. **And he continues to hurt you all the time. You have been here for years, and it seems like nothing affects you.** Tears began to well up in her eyes. **Unlike me, who's not been here for even two months, and I already can't stand anymore.** She turned her head toward her friend before continuing**. How do you do? What makes you remain strong despite everything that happens?**

Agnes thought again for a little while. She sighed and said simply:

**-Hope, I guess.**

**-Huh?** Emilie didn't understand.

**-I hope he could get back, one day, to who he was. When I see him, I tell myself that this is not the Vaas I know. I see a man torn, destroyed and lost.**

Agnes turned her head to look in front of her. Staring at a non-existent point, she continued:

**-Before, he took care of me, now it's my turn to take care of him.**

**-What do you mean?** The explanation Agnes had aroused Emilie's curiosity.

**-It's a long history.** Agnes smiled, thinking back to that memory.

**-Well, tell me.** Emilie insisted.

**-When I was little, I lived with my father on this island. We lived in a beautiful house on a hill. Once a week, he came down to the nearest Rakyat village to do some shopping and provide medical services to residents. One day when I was about eight years old, he took me with him, according to him, to make me some friends. Once there, he left me alone. I decided to go see kids my age who were playing outside, trying to socialize me. But I had barely approached and they already rejected me, saying that I wasn't one of them, that I had nothing to do here...**

**-What bunch of assholes...** Emilie's comment made Agnes laugh.

**-Yeah... So, I went to get my dad to come home, I do not want to stay there. But I did not know the town, and I found him nowhere. So I found myself crying in a corner, alone. What they told me had hugely hurt me. And then, after a while, someone came up to me. He crouched down and put his hand on my shoulder and said, "Well, don't cry like that, niña, otherwise I'm going to cry, too." I looked up to see him. He must have been barely twenty, and the first thing on him that caught my attention was his eyes. He sat next to me and looked at me, smiling. I stopped crying and gave him back his smile. "Here, you're much prettier like that!" He said.**

Emilie smiled as she heard this story.

**-He told me his name, I told him mine. And we stayed like that, speaking, until nightfall. Then I went home with my father and I fell asleep thinking about my new friend. I met Vaas.**

**-Wow.** Emilie was almost moved by what she had just heard. Indeed, Vaas looked like a completely different person.

**-The two or three years that followed, I accompanied my father all the time. We went there every week and then several times per week, and then nearly every day. Vaas and I talked for hours, laughed and played together. I admired him so much; he had become a sort of model for me.** Agnes told that with a voice full of longing. She wiped a tear before concluding. **That was the good old days!**

**-Yeah...** Emilie confirmed.

**-So!** Agnes said as to close the subject before getting up and starting to leave. But Emilie stopped her:

**-Wait, you're leaving? No, stay with me please.**

**-I won't take a lot of time, I'll get you something to eat, you must starve.**

Emilie nodded and sighed:

**-OK.**

**-Do you need anything else?**

That question was like a click to Emilie, she quickly lifted her head and demanded as quickly:

**-White paper and a pencil.** Realizing she had almost given her an order, Emilie bowed her head again, ashamed.

**-Wow, what enthusiasm!** Agnes joked before walking back to the door. **I think I can get you that, in the meantime, do not move from here. **She finished.

**- And... Vaas... does he...** Emilie stammered, but Agnes understood what she meant.

**-He left for the day, you don't have to worry. **She smiled sweetly.

Emilie nodded again and let the girl go.

Once out, Agnes began to walk towards her hut, quickening her pace. But, at the intersection of a building, lurking in the shadows, someone stopped her. He took her forearm to stop her, she was suddenly afraid and began to struggle. But soon, she recognized his face.

**-Juan? You're crazy, you scared me!** She reproached him.

**-Where've you been? I waited for you last night. **He looked into her eyes worried.

**-I was... **She was reluctant to tell him the truth**. With Vaas.** She finally admitted exhaling.

**-Agnes...** He sighed like a reproach.

Juan looked at her more carefully, her eyes were red and overshadowed by monstrous dark circles, she had bruises on her arms and face.

**-You know very well that I do not like you to- **He continued before I was cut.

**-I haven't had the choice, Juan, he wanted to pick on Emilie.** She tried to justify herself.

**-Well, you should have let him do it! Look at the state in which you are!** He showed her her arm that was covered with bruises and scratches.

She suddenly got rid of his grip and pulled her arms to her chest as to hide them.

**-Why do you worry so much for this girl? You put yourself at risk for her when you don't even know her! Anyway, she's a hostage like any other and she will eventually be killed, like the others!** He shouted.

**-Thanks, but I'm a big girl, I can do what I want, and you have nothing to say! And if you're jealous of this guy, you can go fuck yourself! **She replied, shouting louder.

Her words shocked him a little bit. They remained silent, gazing into each other's eyes for a little while. Then he huffed and took Agnes in his arms. Her head was pressed against his chest.

**-Release me...** She mumbled in a tone that said the opposite.

**-I do not care what you do with him, but I really do not want him to hurt you, I can't bear to see you suffer. **He whispered before laying a kiss on her forehead and continuing. **I love you.**

**-I love you too.** She added.

He broke their embrace to let Agnes resume her path before returning to his own work. He watched her go. She kept telling him she was fine, but he always worried about her. He loved her so much.

* * *

**Thank you for reading, feel free to tell me what you think of the story of Agnes, and all that! See you!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi! There is the chapter 9! Unfortunately, it is a little short and it isn't very eventful because it's a transition chapter, in some way. But I hope you'll like it though, enjoy!**

* * *

Stockholm syndrome

Chapter 9

Emilie was concentrated. Sitting at the table that was against a wall of the room, she was slowly walking the pencil she was holding onto the sheet of white paper. She took care over each line. Her movement was precise and sure. Drawing, she loved it. It soothed her, calmed her, occupied her. But at that time, it was more a necessity than a desire, she had to do it.

She was in her element, serene, she had almost forgotten all that surrounded her. She had almost forgotten the hell in which she was burning. Outside, it was dark night. She had spent the whole day like that, as immersed in a dream.

But she was suddenly brought back to reality when someone entered the room. The door burst open. Emilie jumped and turned quickly to see who had just entered. Obviously, it was Vaas. She then hurried to gather the papers on which she worked and tried to hide them behind her back. Vaas walked to his bed, he didn't even seem to notice Emilie's presence. She continued to look at him, still on the chair, a look of fear and nervousness in her eyes. He sat down heavily on his bed, causing a small squeak that made the girl's spine shiver. He rubbed his face with his hands as to alleviate fatigue and remained with his head down a little while. But, finally noticing Emilie, he raised it to meet her frightened look. He smiled slightly and got to his feet before slowly approaching the girl.

Emilie felt her heart speed up the pace. He didn't have the same expression on his face, but she had the impression she was reliving the horror of the day before. He approached, step by step, as she was trying to back up, but she didn't dare move. He finally arrived in front of her, he advanced his face to hers. Always the same breath, the same heat, the same malaise. Emilie was paralyzed. He moved an arm and, so quickly she barely had time to realize it, he took what she was hiding behind her back. She tried to take back the papers, but Vaas had already moved backwards and began to look at them, looking surprised.

**-Wow, I must say it's rather well done.** He said with joking tone. **You're a good artist.** He continued.

Emilie lowered her head and remained silent.

**-I just made you a compliment!** He insisted. **You could thank me...**

**-Th-Thank you.** She replied in a small voice.

**-There.** He said giving her the papers.

There was no real reason to be afraid, it was just drawings. But Emilie didn't know how Vaas could react. After all, she was a prisoner, she wasn't supposed to entertain, right? Emilie was a little surprised that nothing more happened. She expected him to keep them, tear them, even just to annoy her. But no, nothing more. Emilie then reached out slowly to get back what belonged to her. But when she put her fingers on it, he took it violently. He walked away a step and began to look more closely at the faces that appeared on the paper.

**-Wait a second...** He began, frowning. **I recognize them.** He looked up at Emilie.** Tus dos hermanas, no? **He asked, pointing to the two sheets.

* Your two sisters, right? *

Emilie was afraid. He had taken a slightly more menacing expression. She didn't dare move. But she took a deep breath and nodded, not to make him impatient.

**-However,** he began again, looking at two other sheets. **Them, I don't know them... Quien son, Querida?**

* Who are they? *

The way he talked and roll the R using this nickname made her shiver. She lowered her head and, pummeling her weeping hands, she said in an almost inaudible voice:

**-My... a... ts...**

**-Excuse me?**

He took a step, the creaking wooden planks under his shoe made her startle. Her hands were shaking now, she was terrified. She knew his excessive and unpredictable temperament. At that moment, he was relatively quiet, but she couldn't help but imagine him freaking out suddenly and making God only knows what horrible things to her. His calm was terrifying her.

**-They are my... parents.** She finally said.

**-Aaaaah, I see.** He replied. **And... could I know...** He looked like he was trying to restrain himself, but she felt he was going to explode with anger. **Why did you decide to draw all your little family? Huh, answer me, Querida...**

His falsely gentle tone gave her goosebumps. She was slurring her words.

**-To... to remember...**

He leaned forward to bring their faces close again and whispered:

**-Remember what, Querida?**

A psychopath, that's what he looked like. He tortured his victim with his words, he took pleasure in doing this.

She dared to look up. A tear rolled down her cheek, her fingers were shivering, her muscles were paralyzed, and his teeth were chattering and gnashing.

**-Their faces...** she replied, whining. **Every day, every hour, every second I forget more and more their faces.** She explained.

**-And... you don't want to forget them, right?** He asked, looking at her straight in the eye.

Emilie answered by shaking her head. No, she didn't want. The dream she had made had troubled her. Waking up, she had first asked herself why she hadn't seen their faces, and then, thinking, she had realized that she had simply forgotten them. She had tried to collect her last memories on a paper sheet, and she succeeded. They existed, now, only on the paper. And this paper, so fragile and precious, was in the hands of this sadistic monster.

**-Hmhm.** He nodded. **But tell me, do you remember what I told you the other day, huh? Do you remember it?** He straightened up, took one of the four papers and began to tear it, in front of Emilie's horrified eyes. **"You must...** He took another paper to do the same, **forget them**... Another, **you're here, now...** The last,** with me." **A mischievous smile appeared on his lips.

He looked at her tears. He was laughing. She stared in horror at the small pieces of paper that were spread on the ground. She was crying.

He just stood in front of her, arms crossed, waiting. She finally dried her tears and looked up. He laughed yet again seeing her eyes, red from crying. She managed to get back a neutral expression. Again, she was tired of crying because of him. Anyway, crying and begging was useless.

Emilie was starting to resign herself, hoping was useless, she would never return home, she would never see her family again. She would forget them as if they had never existed, because she was here now, with him.

**-That's it, you're done?** Vaas asked impatiently.

He didn't really expect an answer, but Emilie nodded mechanically. He uncrossed his arms before removing his top. Emilie remained motionless on her chair, staring at him with a slightly questioning look. He took off his belt holster that he placed on the bedside table. Then came the turn of his shoes, he swung it in a corner of the room. Finally, he removed his pants and left it on the ground to get in boxers.

Emilie didn't get her eyes off of him during that time. She wasn't really watching, though. But Vaas didn't fail to notice it. He faced her and looked into her eyes with a smirk on his lips.

**-You see something you like, Querida?**

She blinked rapidly and shook her head slightly as to wake up before lowering it, embarrassed. He let out a small laugh before undoing the sheets of his bed and lying down. He let out a long groan of contentment after gesticulating in every direction to find a comfortable position. He closed his eyes and relaxed.

Emilie remained still on the chair like an idiot. She didn't really know what to do, should she go to sleep too? Vaas opened his eyes again and put them on the girl.

**-So, what are you waiting for? Come to bed, Querida.** He ordered.

She did so without thinking. She got up, took a few steps and stopped. She hesitated a little moment before sitting on the floor at the foot of the bed. She began to lie down but she crossed Vaas' surprised look. He began to laugh.

**-You can come in the bed, you know, I won't eat you!** He joked.

She thought Vaas wouldn't accept she sleeps in the same bed as him. She thought her place was on the floor. But as he proposed, as he ordered instead, she wouldn't say no. Even if she didn't really like the idea of sleeping next to a nearly naked man, this man, she preferred it than sleeping on the floor.

So she got in the bed in turn. She kept all her clothes on, don't dream! All her clothes, including Vaas' red tank top.

Seeing her in his clothing could make him angry, but now, he liked it. When she lay on his side, he approached her to whisper in her ear:

**-The red fits you wonderfully, Querida.**

She blushed. She blushed!? Why did she blush at his compliment? Knowing full well what he had behind is head, in addition! Definitely, nothing worked right in her head. She was even more disturbed when he began to move. She avoided looking at him, but she was able to feel what he was doing. He was taking off a garment, his last garment! She dared to stammer:

**-Wh-What are y-you doing?**

**-I don't like sleeping dressed.** He replied tit-for-tat.

After completing his operation, he approached Emilie again, closer this time. He wrapped the girl's waist with his muscular arm and buried his head in the crook of her neck. His nostrils were filled with her sweet scent. He closed his eyes and sighed.

Emilie was like frozen. She didn't dare move, she had her arms along her body, her eyes were wide open and her cheeks were scarlet. Oh lord! She thought she was dying of embarrassment. She could have been disgusted, pushed back, but no! She was frozen with embarrassment. She felt his male heat invading her. His smell of alcohol and tobacco seeped into her lungs. His rough and burning skin brushed her brutally. She was like trapped.

Still, she tried to sleep. Vaas' slight snoring gently rocked her. She stabilized her breathing at the same pace as his, closed her eyes and relaxed. She emptied her mind of all thoughts. She fell asleep after a few minutes. Her sleeps wasn't disturbed by any nightmare or not even a dream, nothing.

* * *

**Thank you for your attention, don't hesitate to post a review, it's always good! See you soon for a new chapter!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi! Once again, sorry for being late. I want to write all the time, I have loads of ideas but I have no time, that's so frustrating! My professors give me tones of homework, I hate them!**

**Anyway, this is the chapter 10, hope you'll like it, bla bla…**

* * *

Stockholm syndrome

Chapter 10

The soft sunlight shone through the bedroom window. The coolness of the morning was still fresh and the jungle birds were already singing. Emilie was lying on the bed, on her back, she was staring at the cracked ceiling. She had been awake for a while now, but she did not dare move, afraid of waking Vaas. He had one arm around her slim waist and his face was buried in the crook of her slender neck, his regular and warm breath was sliding over her soft skin. She turned her head to look at him. He had a calm and serene face. He looked so quiet; it was like seeing another Vaas! The Vaas Emilie knew terrified her, she was doing everything to stay away from him. But at that time, seeing him sleeping as peacefully, she would do anything to stay close to him. She almost wanted to cuddle him, caress him, kiss him.

As she kept staring at him, she remembered he was completely naked. She blushed and looked away to look back at the ceiling, which seemed to fascinate her. After a few seconds she felt Vaas move a little. He let out a soft groan, approaching a little more Emilie. She let out a small smile. It was strange, she wanted to be near him, to feel his hot skin against hers. It was as if all that had happened before, all her sufferings and anxieties had disappeared. As if she had forgiven him. No, she couldn't feel hatred for Vaas, only an already huge attraction and a still tiny love.

She thought back to the words of Agnes. "Another person" she had said, maybe it was true? And, on reflection, she was attracted by Vaas, but in a strange way, the other Vaas attracted her even more. She was lost in her feelings again. What a mess!

She tried to turn around to avoid seeing him, without success. And even, Vaas tightened his grip around her waist to bring her closer to him. She could have been more embarrassed, but instead of that, she smiled. She appreciated the proximity of their bodies, the heat they shared and the touch of their skin.

Looking at him for a long time, she eventually noticed the green gem he wore around his neck. On closer look, he wore it all the time, he never left it. As proof: it was the only thing that was dressing him in this very moment. Emilie felt that the stone was beautiful. She approached her curious fingers to touch it. The object fidgeted a bit before stopping again. Then, as it was uncontrollable, her hand went from his neck to his face. She stroked his cheek and then his forehead, to finish on the shaved part of his head. And in a final gesture that seemed involuntary to her but was yet absolutely wanted, she placed a soft kiss on his forehead tanned by the sun. He smiled in his sleep. He let a gentle and quiet smile draw on his lips, accompanied by a small, almost inaudible sigh:

**-Victoria...**

Emilie's face, red with embarrassment, took a questioning expression. Victoria? Emilie had never heard this name. It must have been one of his lovers, well... one of the girls he had fucked, this term was more appropriate for Vaas. Emilie decided not to look any further, it was not very important. But still, she was intrigued by it.

She remained for half an hour in bed, but she ends up getting bored. And the hunger which began to be felt didn't help things. She thought for a few seconds of how to get up without waking Vaas. First, she took off his arm that was holding her, then she slowly turned on her side and put a foot down, then the other, she sat up removing the sheet that covered her. Finally, she got up from the bed, slowly so as not to make the bed grind. Once standing, she heard Vaas move behind her. She looked over her shoulder. He was still asleep but he had changed his position. He was now lying on his back, arms spread and his head between two pillows. Emilie chuckled seeing his rather grotesque position. But she stopped immediately when she saw that the sheet wasn't covering anything from his body anymore. She quickly turned her head and felt the color rise on her face in no time.

She rushed into the next room as if to flee. She felt so ashamed. She walked to the sink in the bathroom to freshen her face. She opened the tap, leaned over and splashed water on it. She then grabbed a towel that was lying nearby and wiped her face as she stood right again. When she dropped the towel, her eyes met her reflection in the mirror. She looked at herself for a little while. She liked to look at herself in the mirror. Not to admire, but to be alone with herself, in some ways. Sometimes she needed to see herself in the mirror and to think, as if to take stock, to put her ideas in place and to meditate. It's weird, huh? But it's as if it was reassuring her and helping her to move on.

Then she heard heavy footsteps coming from the room. She cut short her talks to herself and left the bathroom. Vaas had put his pants and shoes on, but he was still shirtless. He was sitting on the couch, lighting a joint, in the morning!

He looked up at her and held her gaze a few seconds. He looked like he was waiting for something, Emilie didn't move.

**-Bah, do not stand there like an idiot.** He said with a despicable tone.

She shrugged and looked around.

**-And what can I do, otherwise?** She replied.

**-I don't know, go make the bed, for example. **He replied with a gesture of the chin to the bed.

She did so. Approaching, she noticed scraps of paper spread out on the ground. The drawings she had made the previous day. She paused briefly to watch it. She could have picked them up, she could have felt sad, she could have started crying. But no, nothing came, she remained completely neutral. She raised her head and continued walking to the bed.

Once reached, she leaned over and began to put the sheets in place. Vaas looked at her, well, more precisely, he looked at... her ass. From where he was, he had a perfect view of her back, he was staring with a lustful glance and a smirk on his face. She continued her work when he got up, put the joint he was smoking in the ashtray and took a few steps to approach her.

When he was behind her, his smile widened as he put a hand on the girl's ass.

**-Nice ass...** He said shamelessly.

Feeling his touch, she turned suddenly and, in surprise, brought down her hand on the pirate's face.

Clack!

He stepped back, rubbing his cheek. Emilie stood motionless, eyes wide, as shocked. He looked up at her with a dark and terrifying look. Shit! She had hit him again without thinking! She was now waiting for his reaction, as if it had become normal.

He grabbed her wrists and squeezed it with all his might growling. Emilie moaned in pain and shed a tear. He maintained his look, frowning and clenching his teeth. She looked at him with her eyes begging for mercy. They remained like this a few moments, until Vaas loosened his grip a little. He relaxed his face, his eyes never left Emilie's full of tears eyes. She was breathing hard through her half-open mouth.

Suddenly he made a movement that nothing could have predicted. He took her tiny hand in his powerful right hand. He took it gently to his lips before laying a kiss on her white skin. They hadn't left each other's eyes.

Emilie was completely disoriented. It was so sweet, nice. She couldn't admit it came from Vaas. She stared at his face, his pupils were dilating slowly, gradually making disappear his green iris. He smiled slightly before approaching her face. Emilie felt the breath she knew so well again. He approached, more and more, until he reached her neck. Emilie remained frozen, eyes wide open and mind befuddled by strange sensations.

She felt it. His burning lips were brushing the thin skin of her neck, his beard was scratching her and his breath was making her shudder. He slightly opened his lips to show his white teeth and nibbled her ear lobe. A burning shiver ran bottom up through her body to turn into a humming in her throat and get out of her half-opened mouth to finally die in a long moan.

Her legs were hardly supporting her, but Vaas was still holding her hands firmly. He then whispered in her ear:

**-Like it, huh, naughty girl...**

Then, without warning, he walked away and dropped Emilie. She sat heavily on the bed, unable to stand. She stood still while Vaas sat back down on the couch and took a drag of his joint, an amused smile on his lips. She was like in shock. What was that? She had understood nothing of what had happened, everything happened so fast! Did she moan!? Did she like it!? She put her hand to her ear to gently touch the lobe he had bitten. She had to admit it, she loved it. It was so sudden and unexpected, so good and... exciting. She felt her cheeks redden. Her body reflected all her train of thought. Vaas looked at every reaction that made him laugh. Cause trouble in her mind, he loved it.

After several minutes of silence, he finished his joint, got up, put a tank top and went out, leaving Emilie alone again. And once again, she thought of Vaas, of his intentions, what did he want? But she surely would never answer that question.

After a long time, Vaas returned. He entered the room, walked quickly to Emilie and took her by the arm to make her stand up and get her out. She didn't really have time to protest, but once outside, she asked:

**-Where are we going?**

He did not answer immediately.

**-You'll see.**

He said no more.

Emilie then merely obeyed and followed him, had she the choice anyways? She looked at her surroundings. The sun was starting to beat down harshly. Vaas' men were trying bearing the scorching heat by avoiding unnecessary travel and staying as possible in shadows that were scarce. All was quiet, you could hear the clatter of weapons being cleaned, two or three car engines purring and, in the distance, a few cries of desperate hostages.

Emilie began to feel her skin burning in the sun, she felt like her head was bubbling and her thick hair become moist due to sweating. She wasn't the only one, Vaas also suffered from the terrible heat, she was staring at a sweat drop, born in the hollow of his nape, run down the slope of his muscular neck to come to mix with the red of his cloth.

She came out of her trance when they reached a small building made of rusty jail. Vaas opened the door which creaked horribly and pulled Emilie inside. The heat was even worse here, a real furnace. This room seemed to have a particular function, there were several computers, batteries scattered everywhere, some sort of devices that looked like telephones, a few wooden crates and cartons.

Vaas dropped Emilie to go to the only pirate who was in the room.

**-Get the fuck out.** He did so without flinching.

Vaas then went to a telephone sets, picked up the phone and motioned to Emilie to approach. She did so, he held out the object she took.

**-You dial the number here, you press there and you wait. Hurry up, you have five minutes.** He said in a tone completely neutral before walking away a little bit.

She did not understand at first but she quickly began to dial the phone number she knew so well, always under the gaze of Vaas who remained a few steps behind her, arms crossed.

(A/N: All the words that will be uttered are supposed to be French and not in English, because Emilie is French, but it is more comfortable to read all in English so I write it in italics just to make the illusion...)

Emilie waited for the person on the other end answers. One, two, three ringtones, the wait was interminable. Then a soft voice finally asked:

_**-Hello?**_

Emilie could not help the tears that rose to her eyes. She asked in a broken by tears voice:

_**-M-mom?**_

The person immediately recognized the voice:

_**-Emilie! Sweetheart, is that you?**_ She could not believe her ears, she then began to overwhelm the girl with questions. _**Where are you? Are you okay? Why don't we hear from you!? Does something happen!?**_

Emilie stopped her:

_**-Mom, listen to me, I haven't much time.**_ She said looking Vaas over her shoulder.

_**-Emilie, is that you?**_ Another voice appeared. Emilie recognized her father. A flood of tears came over her.

_**-Dad...**_

_**-Tell us where you are, we send people to look for you! You'll come back home, everything will be okay, sweetie!**_ They said.

_**-Mom, Dad, listen to me.**_ Emilie insisted. _**I... I don't come back home...**_ She finished by saying with a desperate voice.

_**-Stop, do not say that we will do everything to...**_ they continued.

_**-No, you cannot do anything...**_ She had trouble expressing her words. **Forget about me.** She said while Vaas came and made a sign that she still had thirty seconds.

_**-And your sisters, where are they?**_

Emilie didn't answer, guilt seized her, Vaas picked up the receiver she had in her hands. Just before he moves it away from her face, she gave in to her guilt and said:

_**-... I killed them.**_

* * *

**This is it for this chapter, hoping you liked it. If you did, don't hesitate to post a review, that would be soooo cool. Thanks for reading, see you!**

**PS: If you see serious errors of language or grammar, let me know them so I can correct them (I remind you that English is not my first language).**

**Badi-otaku.**


	11. Chapter 11

**WARNING, this chapter contains VERY violent scenes that could shock the most sensitive, I want to warn you!**

**Otherwise, read on!**

* * *

Stockholm syndrome

Chapter 11

**-No! No-no-no-no! ****NO-aaaaah! Aaaaaaaaaah! **He shouted to death. His eye was being burst, he was screaming his unbearable pain.

Emilie was there, right in front of him, she tried to look down not to see him, but she could still hear his strident cries. She could do nothing but suffer with this man she did not know.

His screams stopped to give way to groans. Emilie looked up, Vaas stood before his victim, preventing Emilie of laying her eyes on the poor man. But the pirate walked away, and the girl discovered the macabre spectacle the man's face was.

It no longer had any form, only reddish blisters. His bloodied eye sockets let see two black gaping holes. His mouth and jaw were nothing like what they should be. One of his cut ears let a trail of blood slide down his blue with bruises neck.

Emilie nearly vomited at this sight. She quickly looked down. It was too much for her, how could he still be alive? She was crying. Vaas approached her slowly, his hands were dripping with fresh blood, his evil smile was decorating his face, a demon.

He stood in front of the girl. He held out his glistening scarlet liquid hand and placed it on her cheek. He made her raise her head to look into her eyes. Her eyes, as always, full of sadness, anger, hatred and fear. He stroked her cheek with his thumb, soiling the whiteness of her skin with this filthy red. She was shaking, her teeth were chattering.

**-You see,** he began in a horribly sweet tone, **I am an artist too...**

**-St-p, pl-s-, s-p...** Her words were broken by tears.

**-What do you say? Repeat!** He raised his voice, she jumped and started talking again.

**-Ple-ase, sto-op, I cannot… stand anymore...** She begged.

He released her violently and slapped her, it made her waver.

**-THEN STOP LOOKING AT ME LIKE THAT! **He shouted in her face. **STOP WATCHING ME AS IF I WAS A MAD MAN, A SADISTIC MAN, A MURDERER!** He continued walking back to the dying man.

He took a knife from his belt, she closed her eyes. What would he do again?

**-LOOK AT ME!**

She opened her eyes to see Vaas, pointing the knife towards the wide open mouth of his victim. He looked dead, he did not react any more, but when the pirate began to push the blade into his puck, he began to scream. His cries were deformed by blood stagnating in his throat, turning them into horrible mutterings. The blade sank, inch by inch, the blood was gushing, the man was convulsing.

It was too much for Emilie, she vomited the little bit of food she had in her stomach. The acid burned her throat, her stomach contracted again and again, until it was completely empty. Her tears doubled in intensity.

Quickly, the man stopped moving. He was no longer moving, no longer making any noise. He was dead. Vaas forcefully retired the blade of the victim's mouth. His head fell forward, it hung limply on his shoulders, blood still dripping from his barely open mouth. Emilie looked horrified. The image was unbearable, but she couldn't take her eyes off the lifeless body, and this image was gradually engraving in her memory.

When Vaas began to walk towards her, she suddenly brought her gaze to him and shook harder. She tried to free her hands which were tied to the chair, without success. Vaas approached slowly, staring at the girl, an evil grin on his face. When he was close enough, he violently grabbed Emilie's neck, snatching a squeak. They stood still for a few seconds before Emilie sighed shakily:

**-Bloody monster...**

He tightened his grip around her neck while gritting teeth. He still had the bloody knife in his hand. Emilie knew that, with one wave of his hand, she would die. That's where she was, her life was hanging only by a thread, and all this for a bad look, one little look he hadn't liked.

**-Go ahead... Kill me, I know you want it so badly...** She whispered with rage and terror.

He brandished the blade, stopped for a moment and brought it down on the armrest of the chair to cut the rope that held Emilie. The latter was surprised, but before she could realize, she was already up, being dragged out of the room. Vaas tied her wrists together and blindfolded her. Emilie gesticulated to struggle but the pirate hit her violently on the head which caused her to calm down a bit.

They walked for a few minutes. The coolness of the evening let the horrible heat of the day die. The dew made the ground wet and chilled Emilie's bare feet. She couldn't see anything, she could only follow Vaas' movements to orientate herself. She said nothing during the whole way, but when she felt Vaas slow down a little, she began to struggle, trying to break free of his grip. Vaas did not let her go, he turned in front of her and wrapped each of her arm with one hand to hold her firmly.

**-Let me go! Let me go!** She repeated shouting.

**-You want me to let you go? Fine!** He said, releasing his grip and raising his arms.

Emilie felt his warm hands leave her cold skin. She was totally destabilized, she saw nothing, she tried to regain her balance, stepping back but at this moment, she tripped and fell backwards.

She did not know what she had tripped on, yet she felt it. It was cold, soft by location, like... human hair!? Terrified, she began to raise the blindfold which was covering her eyes with her trembling hands. Once done, she discovered with horror what was in front of her.

He was a man buried in the ground...! Only his head was out of the earth, it was hanging on the side. His complexion was white. His open mouth let out disgusting maggots and flies. Emilie thought vomit again at the sight of the corpse. She had the reflex to move away immediately. But by holding an arm backward, she put her hand on something else. She immediately looked at what it was, another head! She then began looking around her, she saw dozens more. She moved in all directions trying to get out of this morbid condition.

Vaas had not moved; he stood with his arms crossed. He watched her struggle and panic, laughing. She ended up back on their feet and, by a strange reflex ran to Vaas to refuge in his arms. She pressed against him, clinging to his tank top to avoid falling again. Her tears flowed freely, her breathing was irregular, she watched in horror as the bodies strewn on the ground.

Vaas continued to laugh looking at Emilie in this situation.

**-You like it? This is my garden, I worked a lot on it, it's beautiful isn't it?** He asked ironically.

She dropped the cloth, stopped crying and walked a little away from the pirate. She looked at him with a still horrified look.

**-Y-you d-did th-that...?** She asked stammering.

His smile widened and he reached out to grab her arm. She recoiled to stop him shouting:

**-No, don't touch me. You psycho!**

Rabies seized him again at these words. He struck a blow to her face, she fell to the ground again. Before she could defend herself, he began to kick her forcefully into the stomach.

**-With what right do you allow yourself to insult me , you bitch! Learn respect!**

He continued, again and again, until she started to spit blood. He stopped. He crouched down beside her and took her chin to turn her head and look into her eyes.

**-You must know who command here, perra. I'm the king here, I rule the fucking kingdom, I rule my men, I rule **_you_**, I **_own_** you, you got it?**

Tears streamed from her eyes full of rage.

**-F…k y…u.** She muttered.

**-Excuse me?**

**-Fuck. You.** She repeated more distinctly.

He waited a moment. And suddenly began to hit her with his fists again and again. Emilie tried to defend herself but any movement was futile. He was passing all his anger on the girl who cried to tear her vocal cords. The other pirates who were nearby were laughing when they saw the scene.

Vaas continued, tirelessly. He was attacking her face, her stomach, her legs, her clothes. Soon, Emilie couldn't stand any longer, she begged with a broken voice:

**-Please, stop! I'm begging you! Stop!**

**-Why? Why should I stop, huh? Give me a reason to do so!** He replied in the girl's incessant screams.

Without thinking, she replied:

**-Because-because you love me!**

Silence, no more cry, no more tear, no more noise. Vaas had stopped dead, as he was frozen in place, eyes wide. Emilie was trying to catch her breath and silence the unbearable pain that invaded her body. She was shaking like a leaf, naked on the floor, covered in bruises and blood. She was waiting for his reaction, she knew she shouldn't have said that, but she hadn't thought; she had given in.

He stood up, grabbed the girl who was lying on floor and put her over his shoulder to carry her like a potatoes sack. She didn't struggle anymore, she was beset by pain and soon, she lost consciousness.

When she woke up, she was lying on the cold hard floor. When she moved, she heard the gnashing of metal and felt something icy impeding her. She was chained by the ankle. Her eyes finally opened, she discovered her environment. She was in a cell, damp and dark. She saw nothing, she just felt the cold concrete beneath her bare skin, she could hear the water drops falling one by one, hitting the floor with a crash that echoed in the emptiness of the room. She trembled, she was afraid, she was cold. She curled up to keep herself warm, it was useless. The pain was becoming stronger as her body was waking up. She was crying, once again, she was crying.

* * *

**A chapter full of emotions! I hope it was not too much...**

**Anyway, thank you for reading, see you next time!**

**Badi-otaku.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi everyone, I hope you are fine, well I'm fine! I'm back with the chapter 12, a very important chapter! Come on, I let you see it, enjoy!**

* * *

Stockholm syndrome

Chapter 12

Three weeks.

She had spent three interminable weeks locked in this cell, as dark as shadows where moisture penetrated her skin and froze her blood. Alone, frightened, hungry, thirsty, frozen, she was exhausted. She was like a poor caged animal.

On her lucky days, she was brought something to eat, well that is a big word to speak of only a few almost rotten fruit or a small bowl of rice which was too salty to be edible.

Every day, she thought she was dying, and yet she was still alive, every day restarted like another. She knew hell.

* * *

The sun was already high in the sky. The oppressive heat resurfaced. The jungle was waking up. And the camp was swarming activity again.

Vaas was in his room, sitting on the edge of his bed, he lit the cigarette he held between his fingers. Someone then came out of the next room, Agnes. She went to the table where she had put her shirt, took it and put it on.

**-You should go to see her.** She said simply.

**-Who?** He asked.

**-Emilie.**

Hearing that name, he lifted his head to look at the girl in the eye.

**-No.** He replied sharply.

**-OK, I'll say otherwise: you **_**have to**_** go to see her.** She insisted.

**-You haven't the right to give me orders, I won't.** He adds, annoyed.

**-Vaas, she must be about to die at this moment-** She began to raise her voice, but he cut her off, suddenly standing up.

**-She got what she deserved, full stop**!

**-Why can't you leave her alone!? What has she done wrong!?**

He walked quickly to Agnes and firmly took her by the shoulder. He gave her an angry look. However, she did not look away, even if he scared her a little, she dared to defy him. He eventually closed his eyes sighing.

**-I'm afraid.** He said in a calmer tone.

**-I know.** She reassured him, putting her hand on his arm.

He pushed her, let her go and walked away.

**-No. No, you do not know!** He got angry, once again.

**-Vaas.** She tried.

**-No! No, you do not know what it's like to love someone and to be betrayed by the same person! From one moment to the next, your world collapses, everything you know disappears, you do not have any mark...** He looked into her eyes. **You are alone.**

He didn't want to relive his experiences, he wouldn't be destroyed again.

**-Vaas!** She persisted, Vaas was getting really frustrated. **She is Emilie, she is not **_**Victoria**_**!** She cried.

She had crossed the line. He grabbed her by the neck and began to tighten. He looked at her, full of fury, suffocating in his hands. But seconds sufficed to dissuade him from continuing. He released her, she fell to the ground coughing. He left the room by adding with a castling and threatening voice:

**-Do not talk about her in front of me, never.**

* * *

Emilie was in her cell, like every day, every moment, she was waiting. Curled up on the floor, trembling of all her members, she was waiting for death to come take her soul. She was waiting for it, but she didn't want it. She tried to resist, not letting herself die, but her strength gradually left, and she couldn't prevent the inevitable.

_-That's idiot. You're an idiot. Why are you holding on like that? You know it's useless._ This voice echoed in her head, she didn't know where it came from, but she didn't want to hear it.

**-Shut up.** She whispered in a broken of despair voice.

_-Let yourself be taken away, nothing is keeping you here! Look at you, you're pitiful!_

**-Shut your trap!** She raised up the tone a little.

_-Stop resisting, you have no longer strength, accept it, you cannot hold on much longer like this!_

**-Leave me alone...**

_-You're pathetic!_

**-Shut up! Leave me alone! Shut the fuck up!** She cried, sitting up.

She remained silent for a few seconds. Suddenly, the rusty metal door opened with a shrill squeak. A pirate then appeared.

**-¡¿Porque gritas como eso, puta?! ¡Cállate!**

*Why do you shout like that, you whore?! Shut up!*

Seeing the man rapidly approaching, she curled up and brought her arm over her face as if to protect herself from possible blows, blows which were soon coming. He struck her violently with his fists. She lay on the floor, unable to sit up. He then began to inflict great kicks in her stomach. When he stopped, Emilie coughed and spat a few drops of blood. He laughed when he saw the young girl dying on the floor. She began to cry. He crouched down and took her by the hair. He pulled her slightly to raise her.

**-Si no fueras la perra de Vaas, te jodería con mucho gusto.** He groaned, putting a hand on her thigh. **Pues, no tiene que saber lo... **he continued with a lustful voice and a devilish smile.

*If you were'nt Vaas' bitch, I'd fuck you gladly.* Well, he doesn't have to know it...*

Emilie had understood every word he had said, but she had no more strength, she couldn't defend herself. She could only beg and sob. But before he could do anything, another pirate appeared and called him out.

**-¡Luis! ¡Vaas quiere ver su puta, salga!**

*Luis! Vaas wants to see his whore, get out!*

The pirate complied, growling his displeasure. When he got out Emilie sighed, he was gone. But she barely had time to recover from her emotions that a silhouette appeared in the doorway. She couldn't see the person because of the intense light that was encrusting by the opening. She only saw a rough shadow but she heard the pirates speak, it was Vaas.

He slowly entered the room, his shoes were causing muffled clapping echoing in the empty cell. The door closed, the darkness invaded the place again. But after only a few seconds, a light came on. The old bulb hanging from the ceiling beamed a powerful light. Emilie's eyes, long accustomed to the darkness, couldn't stand the intensity of this light, her eyes felt like they were burning, she closed them instantly. It was still not enough, she buried her face in her arms and curled more.

Vaas was standing beside her, arms crossed, he was watching her. He couldn't put his eyes off the girl. Completely naked, shivering with cold and fear, covered in bruises, scratches and blood, the view was almost unbearable.

He unfolded his arms and sighed, looking away. He had done and seen a lot of horrible things, more horrible than that, in his life. But seeing her like this, he couldn't. He cursed this sudden weakness, all this was his fault.

**-Vaas...**

He was snapped out of his thoughts by Emilie. Hearing her moaning complaint, his heart skipped a beat. She had no voice, but she was doing her possible to get sounds out of her mouth.

**-Vaas... Get me out of here...** She begged.

He bit his lip. He pitied her. Pity!? He didn't even recognize himself, why did he pity her? He never had any pity for anyone!

He turned and got as fast as he could out the room. Emilie saw him leave, and with him, a potential hope to get out of this hell. The tears flowed. In a final burst of despair, she yelled:

**-Vaas, I'm begging you, don't let me! Please, Vaas!**

He disappeared without a word. The door slammed, the light went out. Silence and black resurfaced. She was alone again. She started to cry all the tears in her body.

* * *

Once outside, Vaas motioned the two pirates to come to him. Both did so and came to stand in front of Vaas. They were still a little reticent, they were a little afraid of Vaas. The latter made himself well aware, then he flashed a big smile and said:

**-Don't make those looks, hermanos, I won't eat you!**

He laughed uproariously, placing his arm on the both's shoulders in a friendly way. Both subordinates looked at each other for a moment before taking example on Vaas and beginning to chuckle.

**-Tell me, chicos, you are the ones who I ordered to watch my puta, right?** He asked.

The two nodded. Vaas nodded in turn with a hint of mockery.

**-And... how many times have you fed her for three weeks ...?**

**-Every other day, approximately, boss.** One of the men replied.

**-And... what did you give her, exactly...?**

Vaas spoke with a quiet but insistent tone, as if something was wrong, the two pirates were beginning to worry.

**-Uh... some fruit or rice...**

**-Ah, I see... And... I guess that you... are the ones who have made all these bruises...**

Had they beaten her? Sure, but they didn't dare to speak, they began to stress. Vaas gave them pats on the shoulder.

**-Eh, relax, chicos!** He laughed. **She deserved it, that bitch!**

**-Yeah... we fucked her up well!** One of the two pirates laughed with Vaas.

The other followed:

**-We made her shut her mouth well! ha ha ha!** This one mimicked the gesture with his fist.

All three continued to laugh. Vaas watched, nodding in approval.

But suddenly, Vaas took out his hunting knife and plunged it violently into one of his subordinates' belly. He fell to the ground, hands over his wound, trying to stop the blood. He squealed and rolled on the ground. The other pirate had backed up, he watched his superior with a horrified look.

**-You've almost killed her, coños! KILLED her!** Vaas was screaming his lungs.

He paced back and forth between the two men. He stopped in front of one who was agonizing on the floor. Under the rage, he kicked his stomach, he screamed in pain.

**-I distinctly remember say WATCH her!**

He turned to the other.

**-Not KILL her!**

He breathed a moment, approached the pirate and placed a hand on his trembling shoulder. He held out his index finger and looked into his eyes.

**-I am very particular with my words...**

He pointed his finger to the right.

**-Watch.**

Then to the left.

**-Kill.**

Once again.

**-WATCH. KILL. Do those words sound... same?**

**-I-I. We-so-sorry, boss. We-we thought that-that...** he stammered, he saw his half dead colleague on the floor, he was afraid.

**-I DON'T GIVE A FUCK WHAT YOU THINK!** He yelled it before planting the knife in his throat.

The man emptied himself of his blood almost immediately. He fell heavily to the ground. Vaas turned to the other, came and crouched beside him. He looked into his eyes for a second before planting the knife in his chest. He did it again repeatedly unleashing his fury.

**-You. Fucking. Dumbs!**

He stopped, sat down, panting. He looked at the two dead bodies lying in pools of blood. He then turned his eyes on his hands and clothes stained red.

**-Argh, I've this shit everywhere.** He sighed.

Finally he stood up and left, ordering his men to get rid of the corpses.

* * *

Emilie did not even have tears to cry anymore. She was sitting against the wall of her cell, curled up, her arms resting on her knees and her head buried between her chest and legs. She rocked slightly back and forth, always repeating the same name with a dry and broken voice.

**-Vaas... Vaas… Vaas...**

When the door opened, she didn't stop. He approached slowly, crouched in front of her and put something on the floor.

**-Vaas... Vaas… Vaas...**

He put his right hand on the girl's arm. She shivered looking up. And, illuminated by a tiny yellowish glow, she saw his face.

**-Vaas...** She sobbed.

Without saying a word, he dragged what he had placed on the floor with a hand. Emilie looked down at what he handed her. A tray with a plate full to the brim with meat and rice with a glass filled with fresh water.

She raised her head again to look deeply into Vaas' eyes. Was it for her? He gave a brief nod to encourage her to take what the tray contained. Her stomach was crying poor, her throat tightened and her hands were shaking.

Without thinking any longer, she threw herself on the food that was given to her. She shoveled pieces one by one, barely leaving herself time to swallow the last one. She took the glass of water and drunk it in one gulp. Vaas watched her with a small smile. Not the smile he used to wear, no, a smile of... relief.

If she could cry, she would have done it. She was so hungry and thirsty, it was like deliverance.

At this rhythm, she quickly finished the dish. Once done, Vaas took the tray and turned slightly to the left it aside. He had barely rested his eyes back on the girl that she threw herself into his arms. She wrapped her frail arms around his neck and pressed herself against him, smelling his scent in the crook of his neck.

His eyes widened in surprise. But he quickly replied to her embrace. He did not know what was going on, but he felt something bubbling inside, deep within his being. He felt something he hadn't felt for ages.

She was there, she wouldn't let him go. He was there, he wouldn't let her go.

* * *

**So, it's a big change in the story, especially for Vaas. I tried my best to keep the character as what he is and to initiate this change slowly. Keep in mind that he's still the same though, the sadistic psychopath that we know so well. ;)**

**So I hope not to have done it too quickly, I try to recreate Vaas' psychology as good as I can, I try to imagine what could happen in his head, but it is not easy.**

**So you can tell me what you think... good, not good... You decide!**

**Thank you for reading and see you next time!**

**Badi-otaku.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Wahoo! 4000 words, affectively, it'll be long! But the longer it takes, the better it is, right? Nah, I'm joking! XD**

**Okay, seriously, I had several good feedbacks for the last chapter, so I admit you like where the story is going. So let's go for chapter 13 which is moreover dedicated to my sister who has been waiting for a long time and my friend who encourages me IRL, thank you girls! ;)**

**/!\Warning: lemon at the end of the chapter!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Stockholm syndrome

Chapter 13

**-I don't give a fuck about apologizes, you fucked up the merchandise! You are fucking pricks!  
**

Emilie was awakened by screams, they seemed to come from far away, they were a bit muffled. But she immediately recognized the voice.

**-Vaas...** She whispered.

She wanted to move, but it was very hard. She took a few seconds to check her surroundings. She was lying on a bed in a dimly lit room. She didn't recognize the place, there were several beds, perhaps a dozen, but they were all empty.

**-Go back to work! And next time, I put you a FUCKING BULLET through THE SKULL!**

She could still hear screams.

**-Vaas...** She said again.

That's when a person approached her. Her face was hardly visible but she recognized Agnes. The latter smiled seeing she was awake. Emilie smiled back.

**-Back among us.** She noted. **Come on, I'll help you.** She said, holding out her arms to help Emilie to sit.

Once sat, Emilie leaned against the headboard. Her vision was a little blurry and she still felt a little dizzy, but she gradually regained consciousness.

Agnes took a chair to come sit at the girl's bedside. She turned to the night table where she took a towel soaked in cold water. She wiped Emilie's face and put it back on the table.

**-Thanks.** Emilie said.

**-You okay?** She asked.

**-Yeah, that's fine.** She replied, sighing, everything was better than rotting in a cell. **Where are we?**

**-Oh, we are in the infirmary, you're safe.** Agnes stated, shaking her head.

Emilie nodded. Everything was fine, she was just tired and her body hurt everywhere. Emilie began to look through the window that was on the opposite wall. She seemed to look for something. She had had the impression that the cries came from outside. She was looking for Vaas.

But she didn't have to look for very long since the pirate burst into the room as soon. He swung the door open, sighing loudly. He began to take a few steps before noticing Emilie who was staring at him. He stopped dead.

Agnes got up and went to meet him. Once close enough, she whispered something in his ear before giving him a pat on the shoulder and left the room. Vaas watched her leave with a little... panicked look on the face. He sighed again and began to walk slowly towards Emilie who had not put her eyes off him.

He sat on the chair vacated by Agnes and looked into Emilie's eyes. But he couldn't stand it, he lowered his head. He took a deep breath and spoke, finally:

**-She says I should apologize.** He said simply.

At first, Emilie didn't really understand. He kept his head down, he was triturating his sweaty hands, searching for words.

**-Agnes thinks it can... help me... to forget... to move on... or I dunno know what... So, well...**

Finally, he raised his head to face her.

**-I'm sorry.**

He was ill-at-ease; he squirmed on his chair as if that could help. He searched for words, he thought himself ridiculous.

**-I know... I'm aware of what I did to you.** He was moving like a kid, looking everywhere and hesitating to say each word**. And... I don't know if... you will be able to forgive me... someday. But-**

She cut him off by putting a hand on his. They were burning, while Emilie's was icy. He looked back into her eyes. They did not say a word. Emilie smiled.

**-I's okay, everything's fine.** She whispered.

This simple phrase calmed him. He smiled back.

* * *

Emilie spent the next week locked up, this time, in Vaas's room. Agnes brought her from time to time, papers to draw, clothes that she made her try on, and other things for entertainment. But Emilie's favorite activity was enjoying the view out the window. Sounds boring to die, said like that, but Emilie was never tired of seeing sunlight illuminate the green leaves of the trees bending in the wind. She was like rediscovering freedom.

She felt good, sitting on a chair next to the window; she let the sun beams tickle her face. She closed her eyes and let out a long sigh of contentment.

She felt good, but she could though discern in the depths of herself, an ounce of fear. Or rather of insecurity. Vaas had been away since early morning. And as soon as he had closed the door behind him to leave, she felt that sense of danger.

She remained for the entire afternoon in this place, staring at the sky. Then, Vaas returned. When he entered the room, a weight lifted from Emilie's shoulders, she felt safe again. Why? She didn't know. Should it not be the contrary? Maybe. But it didn't matter.

She didn't move. And, as for him, he was content to drop a few things on the table before lying on the bed to rest, barely noticing the girl's presence. Silence, just silence for more than an hour, nothing happened. Emilie was watching the sky, again and again.

Besides, it began to cover with thick clouds, gray at first, then black. Blue had gradually disappeared entirely. The light had darkened, the air had thickened. Suddenly, a lightning tore the darkness of the sky. The thunder rumbled.

One, two, three water drops, soon followed by thousands of others. Emilie then hurriedly got up, she ran to the door, opened it and ran outside. Vaas had barely had time to react. He then rose abruptly from his bed as the girl disappeared. What was wrong with her? Why had she run away suddenly! He was well decided to catch her. He got out under the downpour. Drops of water were fogging his vision and whipping his skin. He ran through the nearly empty camp in pursuit of Emilie. Despite the water curtain, he could distinguish her vanishing silhouette.

**-If you plan on run away, you'd better run faster!** He cried sarcastically.

He said that, but he wouldn't let her go so easily. He quickened slightly but Emilie was already beginning to slow down. She stopped abruptly in the middle of an open area and turned to Vaas. He eventually caught her and stopped in front of her, a few meters away.

They remained motionless, one in front of the other, drenched by the pouring rain.

He could see every drop of water browse her face. Every drop that crashed on her forehead, rolled down to her eyes, beaded on her eyelashes before falling to reach her cheeks, running down her jaw before hanging on her chin to fall again and go die on the already soaked ground.

She was soaked to the skin, she was beautiful. Her little white dress stuck perfectly to her slender body, exposing every shape, every curve which was drawn to perfection. Her hair, darkened by moisture, gathered into coarse strands, accentuating her neglected look which made her yet so beautiful.

He continued to look at her for a moment, never tired of putting his eyes on her slender body. She kept her eyes closed and her head up to the sky, enjoying the rain's coolness.

**-Do you hear that?** She whispered.

He cocked his head to the side, raising an eyebrow in a gesture of incomprehension. Hear what? The sound of rain?

For him it was only a deafening hubbub which it was good to silence as soon as possible. But for her, it was a harmonious melody, sometimes covered by a few rumbling dull that made her heart throb, a symphony that made her homesick.

She smiled slightly.

**-It's my home's noise.**

He could not prevent his facial muscles from contract slowly to reveal a softened smile on his lips. He walked a few steps and held his hand out slowly.

**-Come on, we have to go back or you'll catch cold.** He said sweetly.

Finally, she opened her eyes, looked at his hand that was waiting to be taken, then lifted her gaze to his eyes, these mesmerizing green eyes that draw your gaze and absorb your thoughts.

Her beautiful smile widened, she took his hand. He immediately plunged her into a passionate kiss, making their blood boil, their member shake and their heart vibrate.

Their inflamed lips danced passionately. The icy water drops that fell on their hot skin made them shiver. The time was like suspended, everything stopped around them, no more movement, no more noise.

They finally reluctantly separated, taking the path to the shack where they would be sheltered. They walked a few minutes in silence, never letting go the other's hand.

They entered, Emilie sat back on her chair, as if nothing had happened, watching the streams of water roll down the window. But suddenly, in the corner of her eye, she could see Vaas, pulling his darkened by water tank off.

The red rose to her cheeks in a split second. But rather than look away, she continued to watch him from the corner of her eyes. His muscular torso was covered with a light fuzz of hair that covered his chest, formed a line down along his abs to lead to his waist where the V formed by his hips left to imagine what lay below.

Emilie's heart skipped a beat. She bit the inside of her lip. Why was he making her this effect?

She finally turned to focus once again on the outside. Vaas came and went from one room to another, not paying much attention to Emilie. But, seeing that she was beginning to shiver slightly, he stood before her and said, with the most natural tone in the world:

**-Remove your clothes.**

She abruptly lifted her head towards him, her face turned scarlet.

**-Why?!** She asked, offended.

**-They are soaked, you'll make yourself sick. Take them off.**

His voice was strange, it was full of... kindness. Since when did he care about her health?

Despite her slight surprise, she complied. She stood from her chair, grabbed the hem of her dress and lifted it to remove it. Vaas watched with a small smile on his lips. That had not changed at all...

When she had finished with her dress, she left it on the chair. She had no bra, so she covered her breasts with one arm to avoid the insistent pirate's look.

**-Well, what do I do now, you give me something to dress or…** She asked with a tip of annoyance in her voice.

He blinked as if to get out of a trance.

**-Go take a bath, I spilled some hot water.**

**-Why would I take a hot bath?** She dared to take an exasperated tone.

**-'Cause you're frozen to the bones.** He replied.

**-I'm not "frozen".**

**-You're shaking, you've goose bumps, you've white complexion-**

**-Fine, I'm going.** She gave in with a sigh.

She opened the door but before she could enter, Vaas drew her attention again.

**-And...** He added, **you're nipples are hard.** A denied smile appeared on his face, as if he was a teenager in heat.

She sighed and finally entered the bathroom. The vapor that was floating in the air already warmed her a bit. She took the last garment she wore off and slowly entered the tub. The heat grasped her cold body, creating a sensation which was as bizarre as pleasant.

She buried her head under the water, remained a few seconds and came out when she heard the door open. Vaas appeared, completely naked. Emilie quickly turned her head and curled up to cover certain parts of her body. She blushed once again. She hoped that Vaas would go quickly so she could continue quietly, but instead of that, he went in turn in the tub.

**-Wh-what are you doing?** She asked, embarrassed.

**-Duh, I take a bath.** He replied as if it was obvious, well, it was.

**-B-But you could wait until I finish...**

**-If I wait, the water will cool down and we haven't a lot of hot water, here, then we mustn't waste.** He explained.

He moaned slightly with satisfaction, feeling the warm water run over his skin, he closed his eyes and relaxed. She gave up, well, anyway, he had already seen her naked many times...

She then began to wash; she grabbed the soap and began rubbing her skin to get rid of all its dirt. The arms first, then the legs, chest and abdomen, face...

Vaas watched her, still the same smirk on his lips.

She then tried to pass the soap on her back, but as she expected, she didn't have enough room to make these moves. She resigned and put the soap back. Immediately Vaas sit straight and took the object she had barely released. He then waved his ordering:

**-Turn around, I'll do it.**

**-What?** She was surprised, Vaas brought her his help! **No, it's okay, it doesn't matter...** She reassure softly.

**-Turn around, I'm telling you.** He insisted.

Without arguing any longer, she complied. They were both sitting in the tub, Emilie was turning her back on him. He ran the soap over her glossy skin, gently, to her surprise. Since when was he tender? She closed her eyes, it was nice, she could not deny it. Nice... but terribly embarrassing, she blushed again.

When he finished, he put the object down. Emilie immediately instituted to get back and return to her original position but Vaas stopped her by grabbing her by the waist.

**-Tu-tututut.** He said in disapproval before bringing her to him and added.** You do stay here.**

She was completely taken by surprise and had no mind to react. He positioned her between his legs and pressed her against his moist chest. She gathered her ideas and tried to break free, but she did nothing but splash around wriggling. She was trapped. Vaas tightened his grip even more, using his second arm. He poked his head over Emilie's shoulder and whispered in her ear:

**-Shhhh, calm down, it's alright...**

She eventually stopped. She felt him smile. She felt his arms tighten around her, she felt his stronger and stronger breath roll on her skin, she felt his scent invaded her nostrils, she felt his chest pressed against her back. She was petrified, she didn't dare to move.

He inhaled her scent, taking a deep inspiration and releasing a long expiration that gave her goose bumps.

**-You smell good...** He grunted as he buried his face deeper into the crook of her neck.

The girl's breathing was racing, she thought herself suffocating. Her heart was contracting so hard that she felt as it left a gaping hole with each pulse. But when Vaas' lips brushed against her thin skin; her heart stopped for an eighth of a second.

**-Vaas...**

**-Say my name.** He growled before moving slightly to come nibble her earlobe, releasing a burning shiver that ran through her from side to side.

**-Vaas.** She gave a little broken cry that reflected fear more than anything else. **S-sto-op.** She continued.

**-Stop? Yet... you seem to like it... am I wrong?**

At these words, he moved an arm to get his hand between her closed thighs. He put his hand on her knee to make her spread them. Emilie had no other choice but to let him do, she felt her body weaken more and more.

His hand then came gently rub her sex. He did it several times before stopping on a specific point. When he started to touch this sensitive point, she firmly grabbed his arms and let her surprise express.

**-Wha'the fu-uuuuh-ck…**

He grinned noting her reaction. It encouraged him even more. He continued his accurate and insured movements. She felt her lower belly boil, she did not know where it came from, she didn't care, she loved it.

Suddenly, she was seized with a slight jerk, she threw her head back to rest it on Vaas' shoulder. He stopped; he did not want to go too far... for now. He let her regain her senses slowly.

Once she calmed down, she released her grip on his arms and raised her head. She then managed to sit straight and to get a little away from Vaas, his touch was becoming embarrassing. She turned her head toward him. She hadn't really understood what had just happened.

**-Ho-how did you do that?** She asked, panicked.

He laughed.

**-What? Do not tell me that nobody has ever touched you!** He exclaimed.

It surprised him, yet, she shook her head. Never.

**-It isn't possible! Even yourself?** He continued.

**-Myself?** She slightly tilted her head to the side, she didn't understand what he meant.

**-You have never touched yourself?!**

Her eyes widened in surprise.

**-No! Why would I do that?** She got indignant.

**-Well, I dunno, to make yourself feel good...**

The discussion was really out of place, Emilie didn't feel at ease at all.

**-No... I mean... it's... weird.** She took a slightly disgusted look.

**-No, it's natural!** He claimed.

He was smiling from ear to ear, it seemed so abnormal for him, she had never done this kind of thing, yet everybody does!

What kind of conversation it is, seriously!? Emilie insisted escape this embarrassing situation. She stood up quickly, making the water stir in the bathtub. But soon, Vaas did the same. Once standing, he grabbed Emilie by the waist once again, so that he prevented her from going anywhere. He put his mouth to her ear and whispered:

**-Hold on, I'm not done with you.**

He growled like an animal biting the girl's neck. She was surprised by a sharp pain in the bite area where a mark was already appearing. But she did not have time to recover. Vaas turned her so that she was facing him and began to lay inflamed kisses along her neck, her collarbone and over her breasts.

She put one hand behind the pirate's head to bring him even closer to her. She threw her head back as he took one of her breasts in his left hand. She let out a long moan of her half-opened mouth when he took the other in his mouth.

She let her fingers tangled in Vaas' hair. He used his free hand to stroke her legs, hips and thighs. His touch left a burning mark on Emilie's skin. Her body was burning, she was weak, she clung to Vaas' shoulders not to fall.

He lifted his head to put his lips on Emilie's. He quickly buried his tongue into her mouth and began to kiss her passionately. He let a hand rest on her waist while the other went down to her wet sex and stroked it gently.

They broke their kiss. Emilie was savoring Vaas' skilled hands' movements. It was good, nay too good. She didn't control herself anymore-

**-Vaas! Fuck me!**

What? Was she the one who had just shouted it! Shit, it came out by itself! She would never use this word, "fuck". It was as if someone else had taken control of her being at that moment.

She wanted to go back and never have said that. But it was too late, Vaas understood her request very well, and he was determined to satisfy it.

He firmly grabbed the girl's legs and lifted her to position her long legs around his waist. Emilie let out a little squeal of surprise and quickly clung to Vaas' broad shoulders for support. He also tightened the grip of her legs when he began to move out of the tub.

Vaas did not stop, he touched every inch of her white skin with his passionate lips, making her give muffled sighs.

He brought her into the room without bothering to break away from her. He laid her on the bed slowly, taking care to lay her head on the pillow. He moved away a bit to position himself correctly. He let the cold air flow between their two bodies, giving goose bumps to Emilie. He quickly replaced himself between her legs, Emilie wasted no time and grabbed his neck to bring closer their hot bodies again.

She was clearly not herself. She had never done this before, she should have been terrified, everybody is during his first time, right? But there, nothing, she let Vaas take her into the flames of lust, she let him run the show.

He firmly grabbed her thighs, digging his fingers into her flesh. He kissed her again, then stopped. He plunged his golden eyes in the ocean that was hers and smiled.

**-You scared?** He asked in a whisper.

She shook her head to say no. And, without warning, without moving away their eyes, he entered her. He started slowly but quickly ran to her virginity that he broke with a powerful thrust.

A small cry of pain got through Emilie's lips. A tear ran down her temple as she still clutched harder at his muscular shoulders.

The pain was consequent, but it didn't spoil at all Emilie's pleasure. It intensified it, it turned it into a strange way that made it exquisite. Her senses were completely mixed, she could not recognize anything. With each movement, she saw stars floating above her. With each grunt, she felt an indescribable scent that excited her even more. With each kiss, she could hear the crackling fire shaking her eardrums.

She was lost. She felt something gradually build deep inside herself. Her body was inflamed, each cell consumed in the boiling pleasure, one by one, until the explosion.

Her members shook, her throat knotted, her heart stopped, her vocal cords vibrated, her pupils dilated. She came.

Vaas continued his regular movements, accelerating the pace to carry his partner's pleasure. He still entered her once, twice, three times and then released himself inside her with a bestial growl.

They stood still for a few minutes, the time to catch their breath. Their eyes were still immersed in each other's. Their bodies were still bound to one another. They were enjoying this moment of total fullness together.

Emilie untied her arms from Vaas' shoulders and gently put a hand on his cheek. The touch was rough, her soft skin touched his nascent beard. She smiled slightly as she saw his tired face. She lifted her head to seal a kiss of infinite sweetness.

Vaas finally dropped Emilie's thighs. Bruises were already forming where his fingers had pressed the flesh. He looked at her with eyes full of... this thing... what was it called already...? Love? Perhaps, he did not know, that feeling had become, for him, an unknown thing since a long time.

In a last gasp, they parted. Vaas lay by Emilie's side. She rested her head on the pirate's chest, and her leg on his waist. He put his arm over her shoulders to bring her closer to him and left the sheets wrap their intertwined bodies.

They closed their eyes. Emilie felt Vaas' torso gently rise up and down with each breath. The sound of rain beating the sheet metal roof was heard again. Yet, it never stopped...

* * *

**Well, the end was really more focused on Emilie because I really wanted to show how she felt (as it is her first time, and all...), especially because it's the moment when she really changes her vision over Vaas.**

**So now, if you liked it, feel free to comment, even a few words are enough to tell me if I should continue that way or not... So, even criticism can help me.**

**Anyway, thank you for reading and see you next time!**

**Badi-otaku.**


	14. Author's message

Author's message

Hi everyone!

First of all, sorry for not posting new chapter, but don't worry, the next one will normally arrive next week (as usual).

So, I am writing this message to respond to the review of a guest and also to ask your opinion. In fact, I received this review this morning and it made me think about a particular moment in my story. So if you are not the person who wrote this review, you can skip the next paragraph that has not much interest for you.

Response to the review of KL: Wahoo, very long review indeed! But do not worry, it does not bother me at all, quite the contrary.

So, to answer your question, yes, Agnes' father is Dr. Earnhardt. This character really intrigued me and I wanted to develop something on him, and his daughter. I'm going a bit against history, as Agnes is supposed to be dead, but hey, I think it is not very serious...

For the "style", as you say, and if I understand what you mean, I try to apply myself to including figures of style and a lot of methods to make the text alive (yes, the stuff that learned in literature class are useful sometimes...), and I am glad it is noticeable.

For your comment on the previous chapter, I invite you to read the continuation in which I explain a little why I did it (even if the reason is stupid -_-).

Let me explain: In the chapter 12, as you have probably noticed, when Vaas kills the two pirates who beat Emilie, I used the speech Pagan Min stated in the first trailer oh Far Cry 4(the cinematic presented at the E3), adapting it to the situation, of course.

Why I wanted to do that ... Well, I don't know, to tell the truth... I thought it was pretty funny to make a reference to the upcoming Far Cry. But, with hindsight, I realize that it was unnecessary and nay off topic... At first I thought that the way Pagan Min talked could fit Vaas's character. But, in fact, not at all, they are two very different characters and it was a mistake from me. Yet, I thought about it before writing this, but maybe not enough...

Hence my question: **Do you think should I change this moment of the history, to use a Vaas' own speech, or do you think, instead, that I don't have to change anything?**

You can answer me by PM or review, as you wish.

Otherwise, for those who have been bothered by it, I'm sorry...

Badi-otaku.


	15. Chapter 14

**Hey everyone! This time, it is a new chapter! 14, already!**

**For the message I posted last week, I've been suggested to let the chapter unchanged, so I won't change it, but I will be more careful the next time.**

**By the way, what do you think of the new cover image? Not bad, huh?**

**Well come on, enough talk, Enjoy!**

* * *

Stockholm syndrome

Chapter 14

_My eyelids were heavy, my muscles were numb and my joints were stiff. I was lying on my stomach; my arms were wrapping the pillow my head was resting on. The sheets were soft. But they only covered my legs. I felt the cold air rolling on my bare back. There was no noise, I remember I had fell asleep with the rain noise drumming my ears, but now, nothing._

_I sighed long, I had the impression I slept for an eternity. And I would love it to continue, it was so good. But something made me out of my sleep a little more. I felt something running on my skin along my spine. A shiver ran through my body, it gave me goose bumps._

_It continued, I couldn't discern what it was exactly, but I knew __**who**__ it was. I knew __**he **__was by my side, I could fell his heat. I turned my head slightly. I opened my eyelids slowly, everything was blurred, but I saw him. The first thing I distinguished were his two big green eyes which were looking at me, like the first time I saw him, it was in quite another circumstances…_

_I still felt his index running up and down applying a light pressure on my skin. He was lying on his side, he was leaning on his elbow, he was staring at me, he was smiling at me. I was smiling at him in return._

**-Did I ever tell you… what the definition… of "insanity"… is? **He asked with a very calmed voice.

Emilie didn't answer. He wasn't actually waiting for a reply. He continued to tickle her, saying:

**-Insanity is… doing the exact same fucking thing, over and over again, expecting shit to change.**

He stopped his moves and lay on his back again. Emilie got out of her sleepiness a little more and laid her head on Vaas' chest. He put his arm over her shoulders to find the position in which they had fell asleep again. He continued, looking straight before him, as he was in deep thoughts:

**-That… is… crazy. But the first time somebody told me that, I dunno, I thought he was bullshitting me so-**

**-You shot him? **She said like it was obvious.

He chuckled and replied shaking his head:

**-Yeah. But the thing is… he was right. And you see… it was the same with you.**

**-Huh?**

**-I was telling myself that, making you suffer, I would get rid of this feeling. But… every time, I regretted? So I did it again, over and over again, hoping it would stop. But it was useless…**

He stopped talking for a moment, turned his head to Emilie who was still staring at him and asked in a whisper:

**-Do you think I'm insane?**

She didn't answer immediately. She continued to look at him in the eyes, he looked so… different.

**-I think so.** She admitted.

A hint of disappointment could be seen on his face.

**-But,** She continued.** We all are, no?**

This remark made Vaas smile. But he suddenly changed the talking point. He started to get up, Emilie then got away to let him do so.

**-Well, must get up!** He stated.

Emilie lay again to stay at bed and try to go back to sleep. But Vaas shouted:

**-You too, get up!**

**-Why?!** She protested.

**-You will come with me.** He replied.

She then resigned and started to move.

**-Where?** She asked.

**-Outside.**

**-Wow, thanks Captain Obvious!** She said sarcastically.

**-You will see. Get up, get dressed and follow me.** He ordered.

He already began to dress when she got out from bed. She then noticed a little stain of blood on the sheet.

**-Ah, uh sorry about…** She said pointing at the bed.

He turned around and looked at the bed. He shrugged.

**-It doesn't matter. Anyway, you know, you aren't the first girl of who I take the virginity in this bed.** He said chuckling.

**-Ah, good to know…** She said sarcastically.

After this very relevant remark, she continued to get ready. She went into the bathroom where she had, in a drawer, some clean underwear. She put on a very simple set and returned to the bedroom.

She walked to the chair where she had left her dress. But before she could take it, Vaas stopped her:

**-You're not going to wear this!**

**-And... what can I wear instead...?**

He pointed toward the table. Indeed, a small pile of clothing was put on it. She went to it and looked at the clothes that were given to her. There was a red tank top, black denim pants, a red bandana and black military boots. It was the outfit almost all the pirates wore. Emilie didn't like that, it gave her the impression she was "one of them".

However, she did not protest and put the outfit on. The clothes seemed to be tailored to a woman, they fit her perfectly. However, once she put the boots on, she realized how uncomfortable they were. She tried to position her feet so that she wasn't suffering too much but it was useless, oh well.

She went in the bathroom to tie her hair with the bandana and came out. Vaas was no longer in the room, he was already outside. Emilie did not think any longer and left the room in turn.

The light blinded her. The heat beat her. But a gentle breeze caressed her face. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Ah, she missed the outside so mu-

**-It's okay? You're done, we have no fucking time to loose.** Vaas interrupted her thoughts.

He immediately began to walk. Emilie pretended to imitate him with contempt, but she followed him without protesting more. She walked a few steps behind him, head down, as if she was ashamed.

**-By the way...** He said, turning his head. **The red suits you perfectly.**

Emilie took this remark to the irony, although it wasn't.

**-Shut the fuck up...** She sighed, exasperated.

He stopped short. She almost crashed into him but stopped in time. She thought he would not have heard her, but apparently she had spoken too loudly. He turned abruptly and took Emilie's chin. She jumped and tried to struggle. He put his face at a couple of inches from hers and said through gritted teeth:

**-It's not because I fucked you once that you can think everything is permitted, puta. You're still my prisoner and I can do what I want of you. So you'd better respect me if you don't want to end up like your two bitches sisters.**

Emilie nodded, trembling slightly. The "real Vaas" had returned.

**-S-sorry.** She said.

He smiled and let her go.

**-Good, Querida.**

Oh, it's been long since he had not used that nickname. Emilie had no time to think about anything, Vaas started again. Emilie did the same.

They walked the aisles of the camp filled with pirates. They were all looking at Emilie. She lowered her head again as if to hide herself from their eyes. Like every time she went out, stares, inappropriate comments, whistles. That is to think they never see girls, those bastards! Emilie accelerated a bit to get closer to Vaas and took his arm as if to protect herself. He just threatened her of death, but the only place she felt safe here, it was close to him. What a paradox!

He smiled slightly as he felt her tiny hand squeeze his muscular arm. He was quite proud of it, actually.

**-They won't do anything to you as long as I'm near, they are still not stupid enough!** He stated with a chuckle.

But, she wasn't very reassured though. "As long as I'm near", it meant that if he was not there, it could happen anything to her!

They continued to walk. Emilie tried to ignore the pirates and was content to keep pace with Vaas. They finally arrived at one of the many huts in the camp. Emilie recognized the infirmary.

**-Go to see Agnes, asked her for a pill and when you're done, join me there.** He said showing the location with the finger.

He then started to leave. But Emilie stopped him.

**-Uh... a pill?** She had not understood what he meant.

He sighed and turned around to enter the building. Emilie followed him. Inside, Agnes was sitting at the table, she seemed to sort kinds of bottles. She stood up when they entered. Vaas spoke immediately showing Emilie who was standing behind him:

**-I fucked her last night, I came inside her so give her something to prevent her from getting knocked up, you'll be kind.**

On this very poetic phrase, he left the room, closing the door behind him. Emilie was a little shocked. Agnes also was surprised, she began to panic slightly.

**-Is that true?!** She asked immediately.

**-What?** Emilie replied with a monotone.

**-What he just just said!** She says. **Well, it doesn't matter, sit down, I'm going to give you something.**

Emilie sat down on a bed and looked Agnes searching in a large cabinet full of drugs. She took a box, opened it and took one of the pills that were in it. She filled a glass of water and gave everything to Emilie. She swallowed the pill with water and put the glass down on the table.

Agnes then came to sit next to Emilie. She took her hands as if to comfort her and looked at her in the eyes before asking her with concern:

**-You okay?** She asked.

**-Uh... yes...** Emilie did not understand exactly where she was going.

**-If you need to talk, I'm here.** Agnes reassured.

**-Uh... okay, but... why?**

Agnes was a little surprised Emilie asked "why." She explained:

**-To tell the truth, I thought it would have gone wrong, knowing Vaas...**

**-You talk about last night?** Emilie asked.

Agnes nodded. Emilie looked away from her friend as to remember the events of yesterday.

**-No, it was... good.** She says. **Very good.** She corrected, blushing slightly.

"Good". "Good"?! It was more than good! It was wonderful! She lowered her head, she was embarrassed just thinking back of it.

Agnes smiled slightly, she was relieved. For her, her first time has been terrible. And the last thing she wanted to Emilie was to experience the same thing. A sad look appeared on her face thinking back of this event.

**-Agnes?** Emilie snapped her out of her thoughts.

She swallowed her sadness and flashed a big smile.

**-Yes, what's going on?**

**-Can I ask you something?** Emilie asked softly.

**-Of course. Tell me.** She replied, nodding.

**-Who is Victoria?**

Agnes stood up and opened her eyes wide with astonishment.

**-Where did you hear that name?** She asked a little panicked.

**-Uh... I heard Vaas say it while he slept. Did I do something wrong...?** Emilie worried seeing Agnes' reaction.

The latter sighed and sit back next to Emilie.

**-Excuse me. No, you did nothing wrong. But never repeat it in front of Vaas, you understood me?**

Emilie nodded head.

**-Well. It's a long story. But, roughly, she was his fiancée... somehow.**

**-Vaas? Have a fiancée?!** Emilie couldn't believe it.

**-Yeah, I grant you, it's weird, but it was...** **before.**

**-"Before"? You mean... before he became a pirate, and all that...?**

**-Yeah. Since then, it has changed a lot.** Agnes said.

**-Tell me.**

**-What?**

**-What happened. Tell me, please.**

**-Well, as I told you, it's a long story and it isn't very nice...**

**-It doesn't matter. Please, I need to understand why he became like that.**

Agnes looked at her a few seconds and gave in.

**-Yes, you're right. **She nodded slightly.** Well, where to start?**

**-Duh, at the beginning...** Emilie said.

Her answer made Agnes chuckle slightly. She nodded and began:

**-Vaas was born on this island, like her sister and their mother. But his father, as for him, came from Argentina. He and his sister lived here for much of their childhood, but when Vaas was about ten years old, they went to live in Argentina all four. They stayed there for eight years. There, Vaas fell in love with a girl: Victoria. He loved her more than anything, he said it was "the love of his life."**

She smiled softly remembering it, Emilie smiled back and Agnes resumed:

**-However, after eight years, they had to return on the island as Hoyt had killed the leader of the Rakyat (their mother's brother) and they needed a new leader. Of course, Vaas did not want to leave Victoria, so she came with them. Vaas' father had taken the head of the tribe and they continued to live normally (except the battles waged against the privateers, of course). Vaas was pretty happy with this life. But his sister adored him more than anything, and vice versa, and she started to become jealous of Victoria who spent a lot of time with him. In fact, she was more than jealous, she hated Victoria. She felt like she monopolized her brother, so she felt neglected. She was desperate to get rid of Victoria. Then one night, she killed her own parents in their sleep.**

**-What?!** Emilie could not believe it, it was much more than jealousy! **This is horrible!** Agnes nodded and continued her story.

**-Vaas was torn, his parents had been killed, but he did not know by whom. He swore to her sister to find the murderer and kill him. She claimed to know who it was, she denounced Victoria. She lied telling him Victoria had killed their parents so that Vaas takes the head of the tribe, and so she becomes the "queen". Vaas could hardly believe **_**his**_** Victoria could do that, but he loved his sister too much to refuse to honor his promise. I was there at that time, she might beg, tell him she hadn't done anything, tell him she loved him, nothing worked. He killed her with a bullet in the head. He was totally shocked, it was the first time he killed someone.**

Emilie was so shocked that she was no longer speaking.

**-From this day, he led the tribe with the help of his sister who he promised to protect no matter what. But she wanted more, always more. She wanted to give birth to the "perfect warrior" to lead the Rakyat. But the only way to do this was that Vaas was the father of this child. **Emilie's eyes widened; what horror!** Of course, he flatly refused. But she insisted, and by dint of arguing against each other, shouting, insulting, she confessed to him that what she had said was a lie and that she was the person who had killed their parents. Vaas was dumbstruck, he wanted revenge and they began to fight. But even if he blamed her to death, he did not want to hurt his sister, this was his weakness. She didn't hesitate to use it against him and she managed to hit him. He was only wounded in the head, but he was almost dead. He would have been if Hoyt hadn't found him. Well, he wasn't dead, but the Vaas he had been throughout all his life no longer existed. After that, he was no longer able to love anyone, not even to trust anyone for fear of being betrayed or rejected. He was completely destroyed by this story. He became addicted to drugs and murder. And today, that's what he is...** **all because of this-** She stopped and breathed.

**-His sister, is Citra, right?** Emilie asked.

Agnes nodded. They remained silent a few minutes. But Emilie remembered that she had to return to see Vaas. She stood up, thanked Agnes and left the room.

Once outside, she began walking towards the place Vaas had showed her. Besides, he had let her alone, she could have escaped, although it wasn't her intention. But, did it mean he trusted her? Maybe. Or he hadn't even thought about it… It doesn't matter.

So she went to a small warehouse, she waited for Vaas outside the door. There were many pirates around her, she was not reassured.

She was waiting, but Vaas was still not there, she looked around her, turning her head to all sides. But suddenly, she felt a powerful hand grab her arm firmly.

**-What the fuck are you doing here?** The man asked growling.

She first recognized the voice, the accent she hadn't heard anywhere else. She then turned her head to look at him. A golden chain, a shirt worn under a black suit jacket. She immediately recognized Hoyt. She tried to break free of his grip but he did not let go and used his other hand to firmly grab her chin.

She looked at him with fear and anger. She only had seen him once, but it was enough to know how dangerous he was.

**-I recognize you, you're one of the hostages. But you were supposed to be sold!** He stated.

That's right, she should have been sold. But Vaas decided otherwise, and apparently, Hoyt wasn't aware of it.

**-You're coming with me!**

He began to pull her to make her move but she resisted.

**-Let me go, you son of a bitch!** She cried.

He then let go and gave her a huge slap. She fell to the ground in shock. He leaned over and took her by the arm to get her on her feet. But then, Vaas got out of the building and called out Hoyt.

**-Eh! It's okay, she's with me!**

He walked to the two and helped Emilie to stand up. She had scarlet cheek and eyes full of tears. Hoyt glared at Vaas.

**-Get in.** Vaas ordered to Emilie.

She immediately complied and entered the building. Hoyt advanced to Vaas and began to shout.

**-What the fuck?! You told me you had sold her! It's been more than three months now, what the hell did you do?!**

**-Oh relax, hermano! It's your client, this prick, he has fobbed me off fucking counterfeit bills!**

**-And then, what did you do?**

**-Duh, I shot him!**

Hearing the answer, Hoyt closed his eyes, pinched the bridge of his nose between his thumb and index sighing.

**-Fuck, VAAS! It was one of my best customers!** He cried watching the pirate in the eyes again. **And you didn't think of selling her to someone else?**

He left no time to respond and Vaas went on calming down a bit:

**-Well, leave her to me, I'll do it as you're not FUCKING ABLE to do it YOURSELF!**

**-No.** The pirate replied simply.

**-What?**

**-She isn't for sale!**

**-Vaas, do you realize how much money she is worth? We hadn't had some like that for ages!**

**-She is already worth half less now!** Vaas replied.

**-How that?**

Vaas crossed his arms and smiled at the corner of his lips.

**-She isn't virgin anymore.** He said with provocation.

**-Vaas, don't tell me that-** Vaas stopped him.

**-Yes.** He sneered.

**-Four Million dollars, Vaas.** Hoyt growled. **Four FUCKING million dollars!** He repeated.

He was so angry he was trying to find his words. Vaas still had a radiant smile, he liked to put him pissed. Hoyt sighed and put a hand on Vaas' shoulder. He looked into his eyes and said with a terrifying calm.

**-If you weren't so useful to my business, I would tear your eyes, I would flay you and I would feed you to the dogs.**

He gave him a pat on the shoulder as if to say "think about it" before leaving.

Vaas unfolded his arms, looking at him walk away. Emilie appeared in the large warehouse door frame. She looked terrified and didn't dare go out. Vaas turned to her, he looked a little upset.

**-Where the fucked were you, I've been waiting for you at least ten minutes!** He asked her with a voice full of reproach.

**-I -**

He did not give her time to finish and walked towards her to take her by the wrist. He slightly turned the girl's arm to inspect the bruises that were already forming on it. Emilie let it go. In fact, she was staring at Vaas. She thought about the story Agnes told her. It was as if she had understood everything, all at once. She understood how he became what he is now. She understood why he was acting like that. She understood **him**.

**-Oh, are you listening to me?** He asked, snapping his fingers for reaction.

She came back very quickly to reality. She blinked several times and looked at Vaas in the eyes.

**-Repeat what I just said.** He ordered.

**-Uh... You asked me if-**

**-No.** **That's what I thought, you haven't listened to anything.** He sighed.

**-Sorry...** She said, lowering her head.

**-Stop apologizing, it's useless and it piss me off.** He replied a little more edgy.

**-Sor-** She stopped before saying it again.

**-Well, you'll follow me, We're gonna go for a walk around the environs and I'll show you how it works here.** He repeated.

**-Why?**

**-If you stay here, you have to be useful to something, no?**

She nodded. So here she was, she was going to work, like them, the pirates... This perspective wasn't very nice, but...

Vaas looked at her straight in the eyes and held his finger at her.

**-You stay close to me and you listen to me, I won't repeat myself. Comprende?**

She nodded again before they start to walk again. She continued to look at him while thinking. And for the first time since she knew him, she felt for him some… compassion.


End file.
